Just A Cinderella Dreaming
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: Gravity 5 doesn't exist. Kacey is still Head Perf and she's dating the Up-and-Coming celebrity, Zander Robbins. Stevie's the invisible girl with the geeky friends and the amazing, yet hidden voice. All she wants is stand out. What if one day she gets that chance? Will she get her fairytale ending? Rated T! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 - Someday

**A/N: AHH! Here's my new story! :) I got this idea from the Princess Diaries. I was thinking about all the Princess movies I've watched before and suddenly thought of A Cinderella Story (Hillary Duff, Lucy Hale, Selena Gomez). And this is SOMEWHAT Rags. Lol. So I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be a How To Rock/ Rags crossover though! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, A Cinderella Story (1,2, or 3), or Rags**

"_Stevie Rena Baskara! Get down here now!"_ her father yells. Stevie jumps a bit, coming out of her sleep. She wipes the drool that's dried to her face and slips out from under the covers. She groans as she gets ready. She knows it's going to be another day of doing chores. That's all she's done since she could walk. Her parents don't hate her... they just wanted a fifth boy. So, more often than not, they forget they have a girl. Stevie usually gets left behind to do the chores. It's almost like they think she's the maid of the house, and not even a part of the bloodline. She doesn't take it too harshly anymore.

In fact, Stevie has a dream. One day, she's going to rise above the life she lives. Soon, everyone will know her name and that she _does_ exist. As she trudges down the stairs, her hair slightly frizzy and her clothes slightly wrinkled, she walks into the kitchen where her four brothers have already eaten most of the pancakes her mother's made. "What's there for me?" she asks. Her mother takes a glance the plate where the pancakes _were_ and shrugs. "There's bread there. You know how to use the toaster. I have to get going, and so do you," her mother says, nodding toward Stevie's father. Her father puts down his fork and knife onto his plate and puts it into the sink.

Stevie frowns as she walks toward the counter. The front door clicks shut, and soon her brothers are running around like crazy. She waits at the counter for the toast to pop up. As the slices pop up, of course her bottomless pit brother, Nate, steals one of them. Stevie swings to hit him, but misses and instead sends one of the milk glasses-still quite full-across the kitchen. She watches as it shatters. Nate and the others let out howls of laughter and run out the door to the bus stop.

Stevie grabs a rag and cleans up all the glass and milk. _Of course this would happen right?_ she thinks miserably. She grabs her bag, slings it over her shoulder, and walks out the front door. _Oh crap!_ she groans mentally. As the front door closes shut behind her, she sees the bus is already leaving. _Crap... crap... crap. I can't be late again!_ she cries.

She runs to the stop, but it's too late when she gets there. The bus is already down the road. She yells out in frustration and pulls out her phone.

"Thanks again, Nelly. You must be getting pretty sick of my asking, huh?" Stevie says, trying to laugh. "No. I don't mind it really," Nelson says. Stevie seems unconvinced, but she lets it go. When they arrive at the school, Stevie goes straight for her locker. _I'm not going to be late today_. she thinks. As she slams her locker shut, she goes to the courtyard for the remainder of free time. Homeroom doesn't start for another couple minutes.

There's a sea of girls around one table, Stevie notices. _Oh joy_. she says to herself. It's Zander Robbins and his fan club of fawning girls. He's basically trying to talk to most of them. Stevie rolls her eyes and sits down at one of the tables. She pulls a notepad from her small pile of books and begins writing down a line in her head.

_They all can't see it yet_

_But with every second they ignore_

_The girl I've held back_

_One day I'm gonna rise up_

_and be the girl they thought they knew_

_I'm gonna show them_

_Where I knew I'd be_

She sighs as she realizes these are probably the vaguest, most overused lyrics ever. She scribbles a line through them. "_Excuse _me!" says a high voice. Stevie looks up where she can see Head Perf Kacey Simon roughly pushing aside the sea of girls. "Don't you all have somewhere else to be?" she snaps at the girls who are all near crying now. The sea of fangirls breaks up, and eventually all that's left at the table is Zander and Kacey.

Kacey flirts with him a couple minutes before she actually kisses him. Of course, she _has_ to make it look dramatic and like a fantasy. Stevie rolls her eyes, picks up her notepad and pens and makes for the doors inside, but that's when Perfy yells, "Loserberry!" Stevie closes her eyes, counts to ten, and then turns to face Kacey. "Yeah, Perfy?" she says back. "Um... _what_ were you doing here? I think it was clear you shouldn't be here while I am. I told everyone else to leave. Why didn't you?" Kacey says, authority _awfully_ high in her voice. Stevie scoffs and says, "Just because your celebrity boyfriend is the _only_ reason people look up to you, doesn't mean you control us. I can sit where I want," Stevie says.

Kacey looks like she's been slapped. "Ha. As long as you still serve me my smoothies everyday at four o' clock sharp, Loserberry... I. _own_. you..." Kacey says. "Aw, how cute. Bless your cold dead heart and all that it thinks it controls," Stevie says in a sarcastic tone, as if she were talking to a small child. "Get out," Kacey says.

"You have _no_ idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you, Zander?" Stevie asks Kacey's boyfriend. He looks lost in the whole conversation. Stevie sends a glare toward Kacey before leaving. Without looking back, she storms to her next class.

_She's going to be sorry one day. _Stevie thinks. She goes to class.

By the time school ends, Stevie's got all her homework into her bag and then gets onto the bus. The bus stop is nearby the mall, so she doesn't have to walk far to get to work. Nobody knows just how badly she needs this job at _Danny Mango's_. She hates working here everyday from 2:30 to 6:00. It's a short shift really... but not for Stevie.

She clocks into work once she gets into her uniform takes her position behind the counter. The shop's already pretty busy. _Great..._ she says, putting enphasis on the word. Most of the afternoon is spent on blending smoothies for customers. As 4:00 comes around, Kacey Simon, Molly Garkfunel, and Grace King come into the shop. Stevie groans, more to herself, and quickly gets ready for their outrageous requests.

"Welcome to Danny Mango's. How may I help _thee_?" Stevie says sarcastically. "Well, Loserberry," the three Perfs say together, holidng up an "L" with their fingers, "We'll all have a Kiwi Splash with just a little bit of cococnut shavings, and all of them will have twenty kiwi seeds. Only twenty," Kacey says. Stevie holds her breath to keep from spitting something cruel at them. She waits till they sit down before she starts geting the drinks.

As she begins working on the smoothies, she hears a familiar song coming over the loudspeakers. She groans again. It's probably the most play out song of the century. Kacey, across the shop, announces quite loudly, "It's _my_ Zander's song!" holding her hands over her heart and feigning support. She's only in it for the popularity.

_I'll follow my dreams!_

_You'd think they were nightmare the way they scream!_

_I'll make them believe!_

_Someday, Someday _

_I'm gonna be the next big thing!_

She gets the drinks ready and hands them to the Perfs, who automatically demand they've changed their minds and want a new drink. And for once... those lyrics seem to really mean something to Stevie.

_I'm gonna be the next big thing!_ her mind echoes. _"Someday_," she whispers to herself.

**A/N: AHHH! So, that's my new story so far! You like? You hate? Let me know! :D Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Pear Phone and A Broom

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I should mention that most of the chapters will be like a build up, but they'll be fillers. So... not much excitement yet. Thought I'd let you know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pear Phone (iCarly), SplashFace (iCarly), or How to Rock.**

Stevie eventually closes up the store. _Finally_, she thinks. She walks out of the mall and begins walking home. It would be much more convenient for her if her parents would buy her a car. But they won't. Her brothers on their sixteenth birthdays got cars... but not Stevie.

So she's managed to keep her job at Danny Mango's to save up for a car. She isn't sure what she's going to do about schooling though. She's pretty sure $7.25 and hour isn't going to cover even the first year of college. As she runs through the math in her head, she doesn't realize just how close to home she already is. She doesn't want to go home yet... but she really has no choice.

She's pulled from her thoughts as rain droplets begin to fall. She sighs as she realizes she's going to have to walk home in a t-shirt and shorts. As she begins sprinting down the sidewalk a car beeps the horn behind her. She turns around and sees who it is. The driver-side window rolls down and Stevie flashes a smile as she sees it's Nelson.

_A lifesaver!_ she thinks.

"Need a lift, Steves?" Nelson asks. Stevie pulls Nelson a bit out of the window and kisses his cheek. "You are a lifesaver, Nelly!" she cries. She goes to the passenger side and slips in. When she shuts the door, she pulls her wet hair out of it's ponytail and shakes her head a little. "Why are you out so late?" Nelson asks. "I could ask you the same thing. And, Danny Mango needed someone to work late... and I said I would. I need the extra money," Stevie says miserably. "Still saving up for that car?" Nelson asks gently.

Stevie nods her head. Nelson, since she can remember, has always been the person she goes to when she has trouble. And Kevin. They both know about her parents. "Yeah, I am. But I don't know what I'm going to do when I get out of high school. I only have another year of high school to come up with a scholarship or some more money," she says. "I told you I would help you out," Nelson says. "And _I _told _you_ that I don't take charity, but thanks," Stevie replies.

Nelson gives Stevie a knowing look. He knows she wants them to help out, but she just can't bring herself to take money from her friends. "I'll come up with the money somehow... for the first year at least," Stevie says miserably. "You can just drop me off here," Stevie says after a moment.

"Stevie. It's pouring. I'm taking you up to the house," he says. Nelson drives up to her house and as Stevie gets out, he leans over and shuts the door again. "What are you doing?" Stevie asks. Nelson reaches behind his seat and pulls out an umbrella. "Take this. At least get to your front door without catching a cold," he says. Stevie smiles, thanks him, and gets out of the car. She opens the umbrella and walks up the house and goes in.

She locks the door behind her and shuts the umbrella.

Stevie drags herself up the stairs to the floor above and makes her way down the hallway to her room. She's glad her parents aren't awake to yell at her. They will be tomorrow morning though. Not because she came home late... but because she didn't come home at the time she normally does to do the chores.

_And the list grows longer..._ she thinks.

She doesn't even change out of her wet clothes. She just flops down onto her bed and falls asleep.

...

"_STEVIE RENA BASKARA!_" her father's voice booms from the kitchen. Stevie jumps up, out of her dreamless sleep, and blinks the sleep from her eyes. In her doorway stands one of her four brothers, Nate. He's smirking at her. "What do you want?" Stevie snaps, rubbing her eyes. Nate laughs and then says in a taunting, sing-song voice, "You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" Stevie rolls her eyes. "And you're a jerk. Now leave me alone," she retorts. Nate walks out of the room and back downstairs.

Stevie quickly dresses, rips the brush through her hair, and runs downstairs in less than five minutes. "Yes, Dad?" she asks out of breath. Why is your chore list still on the fridge?" her father asks. Her mother stays silent, eating her breakfast. "You know, my brothers are always home after school. Why can't they do something for once?" Stevie snaps, adjusting her jacket. She realizes this isn't the best thing to have said. "I am not talking about your brothers, Stevie. I am talking about _you_!" he says. "I go to school, I get out, I go to work, I work late sometimes. I can't _always_ be home, Dad! I have a job because _you_ and Mom won't pay me!" Stevie snaps, not even caring that her father is angry.

"You don't make me breakfast, you don't buy me new clothes, you don't pick me up from school or work, I _can't_ afford a car! I've basically been on my own since I could walk!" Stevie snaps. "You know that isn't true!" her mother yells. Stevie scoffs and says, "Right. Sure. Nate and Louis both got cars for their seventeenth birthdays, but I didn't," she says. Her parents say nothing. "I can't come home everyday and do the chores you all are too lazy to do! I have a job so that I can afford a car, and clothes, and my own food, and even college next year!" Stevie says. Her parents stare at her with stunned expressions. "I want all these chores done. Today," her father says sternly after a moment.

Stevie's jaw drops. "What?" she cries. "Today. Your mother and I are going to work, and won't be back till late. The list better be done before we get back," he says. Her parents leave, and soon her brothers are out the door to their schools. She sits down at the kitchen table and frowns. She sits there a while, already having missed the bus. There was no point going to school or work now. The chores would take forever.

As she finally gets up to start the chores, there's a knock on the front door. She sighs frustratedly, and even a bit dramatically, and goes to open the door. "What? Oh! Hey, Nelson," she says. Nelson does his adorable, yet awkward wave. Stevie can't help but laugh a little. "Why are you here?" she asks curiously. "I thought you might want a ride to school," Nelson says confused. "Thanks, but I'm not going. My parents are making me do all the chores I've been skipping. They have to be done before my parents get home..." she says miserably. "Well, then I'll help," Nelson says coming into the house. "Are you insane? You have to go to school!" Stevie says.

"Well, so do you, Steves, but you aren't. Besides; two is better than one, right?" Nelson laughs. Stevie rolls her eyes, amused, and says, "Sure."

Most of the day is spent working on the list of chores. About 1 o' clock pm, the list is half done. "Forget it, Nelson. This list isn't going to be done before my parents come back," Stevie says. Nelson gives her a look-_Please!_-and takes the list. "No, you're right," he realizes after a moment. "Let's just keep working," Stevie says. "Get the other broom from the hallway closet," Stevie says, pulling a different broom from the corner of the kitchen.

Nelson nods his head and goes down the hallway to the closet. He grabs the broom and as he goes to the kitchen, he hears Stevie singing. He steps back into the hallway so that she won't see him, and pulls out his Pear Phone. He pulls up the camera app and presses record. She's amazing, and he knows she can sing, but she's never done anything about it. He knows what she goes through at home, and if she could get an opportunity, as amazing as singing, he knows she'll take it.

She's singing to herself, but it's loud enough for him to hear it well where he's standing. She's singing the song "Someday," by the kid Zander at their school. She holds the broom with both hands like a microphone stand.

_I'll follow my dreams!_

_You'd think they were nightmares,_

_The way they scream!_

_I'll make them believe_

_That someday_

_Someday_

_I'm gonna be the next big thing!_

As she stops singing, she looks down disappointed. Nelson stops recording, slips the phone into his pocket and goes into the kitchen to help Stevie.

They spend the rest of the time they have working on their chores.

That night, Stevie falls asleep before her parents get home. The chores, surprisingly all are finished, and she finally goes sleep... kinda happy.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I won't next chapter because I got an AMAZING idea today! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Mysterious Attention

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hey! Told you I wouldn't update this one too, too late! :D ALSO: I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update this. :( My family just moved into our house again after it being fixed up from a house fire. So, I only get a chance to update 1, maybe 2, chapters a day, and I go for my most popular stories. So, I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting! If this story were a lot more popular, I would be choosing it over my others. So, so sorry again! Today was an exception, however. I got much time to update today, so I thought I'd put up two chapters of this one(:**

Stevie wakes up the next morning surprised to not have been woken up by her mother or her father. _Please tell me that means there are no chores today!_ Stevie thinks to herself. She prepares herself for the day a bit slower and calmer than usual. It's nice. She goes down to the kitchen to find it empty. _Maybe they already left?_ she thinks.

She grabs a couple slices of bread and toasts them. She runs out the door after she's eaten them and finds Nelson sitting in the driveway on the hood of his car. Stevie smiles at her friend then walks to the car. "Funny, I had a feeling you'd be here," she says. Nelson laughs then hops off the hood of the car and gets into the car.

He waits for Stevie to buckle up before he starts the car. "I want a car..." Stevie says, brushing dust off the dashboard. She flops back against her seat as Nelson says, "I'd help you out but you keep saying no." "Because I don't want to take your money," she says. "Stevie, you get $7.25 and hour. You've had the job for three months. If you don't have enough money now, you won't for a while," Nelson says. "You're _not_ going to pay for a car for me," Stevie says. Nelson holds up one hand in surrender, and they're silent most of the ride to school.

When they get to Brewster, Nelson shuts off the car and they get out, and as Stevie walks into the building, people are staring at her. Not with hate or taunt. But like they all want to say something. Stevie leans into Nelson a little and whispers, "What's going on?" Nelson shrugs. "Let's just get to our class," he says.

Stevie nods and heads for her locker. A girl with fire red hair, freckles covering her face, and clothes that look like she robbed a bank comes up to Stevie and says, "You have an amazing singing voice!" Stevie lookds confused. The girl's never attempted to speak to Stevie before. How does she know Stevie can sing? "Thanks?" Stevie says slowly.

The girl walks away and Stevie walks to her first class. As she walks into the room, all eyes are on her. She puts her head down so that she's not looking at anyone and goes to her seat. One of the boys who sit behind her, who constantly makes jokes about her to his friends and throws small "hornets" (pieces of paper) into her hair leans forward and whispers, "I guess I should apologize for all the hornets and jokes," he says. Stevie turns around, glaring and says, "What are you talking about?" "Your video? The one of you singing that new song..." he says confused. Stevie freezes.

"What video?" she asks breathlessly. It feels suddenly like she's being strangled. _What video_? "On SplashFace. You're singing _Someday_," he explains. "I never took a video!" she says sort of loud. Everyone stares at her again. She sighs heavily, blushes, and turns back to face the front of the room, trying to ignore the stares.

After first, she wonders if maybe everyone is just mistaken. She gets through the day, eventually ignoring the stares and whispers. As she walks home, she pulls out her Pear Phone and brings up the SplashFace app. She quickly types in what she's looking for, and after a moment she sees one video that stands out the most. She clicks the video and watches it. _Oh God! I'm singing into a broom!_ she thinks embarassed.

_Nelson_.

She begins walking the opposite direction and goes to Nelson's house. She spots his car in the driveway and runs up to the front door. She tries to keep her knocking even and calm, but instead it's unsteady and hasty. Nelson answers the door, and as he sees the look on Stevie's face... he knows what she's there for.

"What. Is. _This_?" she cries, holding her phone in front of Nelson's face. He takes a step back and says, "Look, Stevie, I know what you go through everyday. Wasn't it nice what everyone was saying today? I was only trying to help, alright? You have an incredible voice! Use it," he says quickly. Stevie sighs, and her glare softens. "Thanks, Nelson... but it's not going to do me any good," she says. Nelson leads her into the living room and she sits down on one side of the couch while Nelson takes the other. Stevie drops her bag beside the couch and sighs.

"Well... maybe I can help?" Nelson says. "How?" Stevie asks. He shrugs and then motions for her to stand up. He leads her upstairs to his room, and as they enter, Stevie notices a video camera resting on it's stand in the back corner. There's his laptop on his desk too, and a small microphone headset. "See?" he asks. Stevie nods her head. "Yeah, I see all this... but what are you asking, Nelson?" Nelson shrugs his bony shoulders and says, "Why not sing? You're great, Stevie! People _need_ to hear you!" he says.

Stevie looks hesitant.

"Nelson... I can't... do you know what my parents will do if they find out about this?" she asks. "So, give yourself a stage name and we'll record your voice and not your face," he says. Stevie still looks skeptical, but Nelson says, "Remember what everyone was saying to you today? How great you are? Come on, Stevie! What have you got to lose?" he asks. Stevie sighs and says, "Alright, fine. I'll try it."

Nelson sits down at his desk and opens his laptop. Stevie takes a seat on the end of his bed and waits until he hands her the headset. "Okay, Stevie. Ready?" he asks. Stevie takes a deep breath and nods her head. Nelson holds up five fingers... then four... then three... then two...

And as the window open on the screen of his laptop says record, Stevie begins singing. She chooses the first song in her head. _Someday_. It's her inspiration suddenly. Nelson listens to her as she sings, and finally when she finishes the song, and Nelson's stopped recording, she feels a small swell of pride inside of her.

"That was amazing," Nelson comments. Stevie blushes slightly, but doesn't reply. "I'll work on putting the song into the video tonight, and I'll call you when it's posted he says. "What are you doing right now?" she asks. "Making you a SplashFace account. If I post to my account, everyone will know it's you. I need a name for you," he says.

Stevie thinks for a few moments and then says, "Dreaming Cinderella." Nelson likes the name, as much as Stevie does, because it relates to her. "Alright, Cinderella," he says. "I'll call you later on then when it's all up." Stevie nods her head. She walks back downstairs and grabs her bag from beside the couch and begins walking home. She realizes the suns gone down, and there's no way she's going to avoid a fall out with her parents tonight.

But, she can't be bummed by that. Nelson's a great friend, and he's helping her out. _Big time_.

**A/N: Okay! That's the chapter! Now, I know someone asked "Where's Zevie?" I'm going to build up to that. So, not net chapter, but soon, there will be Zevie! Also, InkHeart4112 has brought it to my attention that July 21st is ****Zevie Day****. Write, post, update new and WIP fanfics! I plan to do that! Do you? :D Show some Zevie love!**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Encounter

**A/N: Hello! :) Late update yeah. Sorry! Anyway, got a few good things to say! First of all, I have adopted "Too Young" by SMonkey6! I've been rereading the story to get the idea of it, and I've been constantly been using the writing style so that I don't make it weird for you guys when I post it. Also, have you guys heard/seen that "All About Tonight" (How to Rock Cee Lo) is on iTunes? I bought it and have been listening to it nonstop! :) **

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, SplashFace, or **_**All About Tonight**_**. **

Nelson, Stevie realizes, has taken down the original video, which she's honestly grateful for. She's singing into a broom for crying out loud! So, the next day, her video is no longer the talk of the school. In fact, it's Zander Robbin's new song on the radio. Stevie rolls her eyes as girls gush over it, headphones in their ears, and smiles larger than life itself. She goes to her locker, puts in her combination and makes quick work of getting her needed books.

She closes her locker and makes her way down the hallway. Of course, she notices, there's a large sea of girls around Zander. But, there's also the Perfs with him; Kacey Simon, Molly Garfunkel, and Grace King. Stevie sighs, her patience dying quickly. She pushes past the girls, a couple of them shoving her forward. She ignores them and tries to get past everyone. "Hey, _Loserberry!_" Kacey Simon calls into the crowd. Stevie stops in her tracks, sighs frustratedly, and plasters on a fake, sickly sweet smile.

She walks up to Kacey and says, "You called?" Kacey smirks and says, "Looks like you're no longer the talk of the school. Must be sad, huh?" Stevie laughs in Kacey's face, actually laughing, and says, "You think that bothers me?" Kacey tries not to look surprised. "Well, Zander here is now. At least some _real_ talent is recognized," Molly pipes in. Kacey raises her eyebrows at her, and Molly falls silent. Zander says nothing.

Kacey rolls her eyes and turns back to Stevie. "How's it feel Loserberry?" Stevie smirks and says, "Like walking on sunshine," sarcastically. Stevie turns away from Kacey and begins pushing past the sea of girls again. Not a minute later, Kacey's yell can be heard from the opposite wing of the school, "_Everybody who isn't a Perf; LEAVE!_"

After first period, Stevie walks to her locker, but is stopped by a body moving in front of her locker. She looks up into the face of the last person she wants to see. _Zander Robbins_. She sighs heavily and tries to move around him, but he's faster. "Look, Robbins, I'm not in the mood for your games," she snaps. His laugh is slow and relaxed as he says, "Just hear me out, okay?"

Stevie groans, but says, "Fine!"

"I want to apologize. Kacey's been pretty mean to you... and I haven't stopped her anything. I don't think I can ever be as mean as can... or maybe not stopping her tormenting was pretty mean..." he says, more to himself than to Stevie. She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to hear an apology from you. I want Miss Perfect to apologize to me, but since that isn't going to happen, I'll see you later," she snaps.

She walks around him but he grabs her arm. She groans frustratedly and is turned to face him. "Stevie, just listen. I also want to say, that I've heard you sing... and you're really good." Stevie's shocked. "Wait, wait. You think I'm good?" she asks, not sure if he's joking or not. There's that slow and relaxed laugh again. "Yes," he answers, smiling.

Stevie frowns and looks at him. "Stop that." He looks at her confused and says, "Stop what?" "Stop flirting!" she cries. "I don't think I was-" "Oh please! That laugh you use on all the girls, and that smile, and how nice you can be..." she lists, not realizing what she's just said. He laughs again and says, "You seem to take notice of my tactics," he points out. Stevie blushes slightly, but hopefully he doesn't notice.

"Oh, go back to your girlfriend. You're irritating," she says, holding her books closer to her. "Jealous much?" he teases. "Oh, not _even_ a little bit!" she snaps. Zander laughs again and rests his arm against one of the lockers. "Look, I'm going to be late to class," she says. "You already are," he says nonchalantly. "Oh great," she responds. He looks at her, and looks back at him. "Can I go now?" she retorts. He smiles and says, "Not yet."

Stevie sighs and says, "What now, Robbins?" "Oh, come on. I call you Stevie. The least you can do it call me Zander," he teases. Stevie rolls her eyes and responds, "Fine, Zander. Can I go now?" "You roll your eyes a lot," he says, looking into her eyes. "Well, aren't you observant. That's completely irrelevent, and I really have to get to class," she says. "You also try too hard to avoid the situation," he comments.

"Zander, I'm going now!" she snaps, turning around and walking to her class. Behind her, he laughs, and she's just glad he doesn't stop her again.

After school, Stevie finds herself loading dirty dishes into the dish washer. Oh, what she wouldn't do right now to be at Nelson's or Danny Mango's Smoothie Shop, or even school! She'd done chores all her life. Everyday after school, before school, on the weekends. Chores, chores, chores.

As she washes the dishes, she can't help but think of the next song she's going to record with Nelson's help. It's a song she's written. She spent the whole night writing and editing it. She's always had the melody stuck in her head. _Hopefully_, she thinks, _Nelson can come up with the background music I'm looking for_.

As she sings the song aloud, scrubbing and loading dishes, she's just glad no one's home. She starts dancing, and just having fun. She's always wanted to do it. I mean, how many kids dance and sing while doing chores? Lots. After a while, she doesn't hear the front door close. "_Stevie! _What are you doing? You're supposed to be washing those dishes!" her mother cries. Stevie jumps, and as she turns around to face her mother, she knocks a plate to the floor. She doesn't look down as it shatters.

"Sorry..." she says in a small voice, brushing a stray curl out of her face. Her mother sighs heavily and points to the floor. "Clean it up. Now." Stevie nods her head and kneels down and quickly picks up the glass pieces. With no scrapes or cuts, she tosses the broken bits into the trash and continues washing dishes.

After about 20 minutes later, the front door closes again. Stevie quickly throws the rest of the dishes and cups into the dish washer, starts it, and then runs up to her room to grab her bag. She throws the bag over her shoulder and runs downstairs, out of the house, and down the street to Nelson's.

As she gets to Nelson's house, she pounds on the front door, and waits for Nelson to answer. He does. He sees Stevie's panting and trying to catch her breathing. "What, did you run a mile?" he laughs. Stevie smiles and shakes her head. She catches her breath and Nelson says, "Ready to record some more?" She straightens herself, smiles and nods. "Let's do this!"

Nelson leads her into the house and to his room, where she sees everything is already set up. Stevie sits down on the bed and pulls her song book from her bag. "So, what are you going to sing this time?" he asks, sitting at his computer. Stevie flips through her notebook and finally finds the page she wants. "This," she says, holding the book to his face. "All About Tonight," he reads. Stevie smiles and nods.

"But, I need a background to go with it. I have this idea in my head, but I want to see what you can come up with," she says. Nelson nods and turns to his sound mixer.

The next 2 hours are spent trying to figure out a good background. Finally, Stevie jumps up from Nelson's bed and says, "That's it! That's the sound!" She claps her hands and smiles, and Nelson can't help but laugh. She's like a child on Christmas. "So, M'lady, do we start recording?" he teases. Stevie laughs and nods her head. Nelson sets up the song, and Stevie keeps time with the music.

_Yeah the night is alive_

_You can feel the heartbeat!_

_Just go with the flow_

_We've been working all week!_

_Tomorrow doesn't matter_

_When you're moving your feet!_

_'Cause it's all about tonight!_

The second the song ends, Nelson stops recording, and he jumps up from his chair and hugs Stevie. "That was amazing!" he cries. "That felt amazing to sing!" she responds. "It'll be up on SplashFace tonight," Nelson says, releasing Stevie and going back to his computer. Stevie's smile widens and jumps up and down excited.

"Thank you so much, Nelson!" she says, sitting down on the bed. "How do I ever repay you for all this?" she asks after a moment. Nelson laughs and says, trying to act cool, "Just make sure you mention me a lot when you're famous!" Stevie bursts out laughing and nods her head. "Alright, it's a deal!" She pulls her phone out of her pocket and then sits up quickly.

"Crap! Nelson, I have to get home!" she cries. She scoops up her bag and runs out of Nelson's room and out of the house. Nelson turns around to say goodbye, but it's too late. He also notices she's left her songbook.

He knows he shouldn't read it...but that song she recorded is amazing! And who knows what other brilliant songs are in the book? She stands up and grabs the book from his bed and flips it open. He reads through a few pages, and then he finally finds one.

_This one_.

**A/N: Okay! How was that for your new chapter! SOME ZEVIE! :D YAYYY! Well, it's kinda Zevie. Let me know what you thought? I want to know if you really like this story and think it's going somewhere. Because I have a huge idea for this, but I just want to know if I'm building up or if I'm just kind of racing to the point. Thanks guys! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 - Lame Little Loserberry

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to anyone still sticking around for this story! All Honors classes this year, so updating has become somewhat of a challenge! It's literally 1:28 AM that I'm writing this, so yeah... might be a little sloppy (Gosh, I hope not too much)!**

The next day, Stevie runs into Zander again. She tries to avoid him, but of course he catches her as classes are starting. Nobody's in the hallway to distract her or anything. She groans as Zander leads her to a room at the end of the hallway. It almost looks like a hang out. She never knew this place existed. She looks around as Zander settles onto the couch.

"Where am I?" she asks, feeling completely annoyed she's missing her class again. "You, Stevie, are in my band room. This is where Kacey and her Perf friends practice. But, I sneak down here once in a while and-" "And cut class," Stevie says in a snarky tone. Zander gives her his relaxed laugh and says, "You're very judgemental." She ignores the comment. Zander holds up his hands in surrender. "You are so irritating! Why am I even here? I'm not your best friend, we're not even friends!" Stevie says, annoyed.

Zander looks at her and says, "Why can't we be friends? Stevie, you're different from the other girls. You want no part of me, you don't care about my fame, and you're very hard to figure out... I like that about you." "You're point?" she says, relaxing her shoulders a bit. He pats the spot next to him on the couch. Stevie crosses her arms and stays where she is. Zander sighs frustrated and rolls his eyes. "Look, I'm not gonna bite you," he snaps.

Stevie raises her eyebrows, incredulous. Zander gives her a look. "Fine, don't trust me." he says. "Look, I just want to know why I'm here. We had never spoken to one another until yesterday, and everytime we were near each other, you let your Perfy little girlfriend aggravate me. So, if you think we're friends or even getting there, you're wrong," Stevie retorts. "Stevie, I know I've probably been a really cruddy person everytime we've been around one another, but I just want to get to know you," he says.

"Well, Zander, I find that a little hard to believe, sorry. Besides, your Perfy little girlfriend Kacey Simon wouldn't appreciate a friendship between us anyway. I think if she left you for it, you'd be a sad, cocky little fame machine," she says, not realizing how harsh it sounds. Zander crosses his arms and says, "Don't you think _you're_ being a little bit harsh? I'm trying to redeem myself and be nice. It takes a little effort on your part too," he snaps. Stevie looks at him surprised.

"Fine. Maybe you're right," she says. "Maybe?" he asks, a little put out. "Maybe." she confirms sternly. "But, I can't just let myself be naive and fall for your little _'redeeming_.' I'm not like that. Why are you redeeming yourself to me anyway?" Stevie asks, feeling confused now. "Because I've been a jerk to you," Zander says. "I shouldn't've left Kacey say those things to you..." "Look, she's been saying that stuff to me since grade school. You've only been in the picture since the beginning of this year. Trust me, I've gotten used to it," Stevie explains, a slight edge to her tone still noticeable.

"And you say I'm frustrating," Zander mumbles. "Zander, can I leave please?" Stevie asks, done talking.

By mid-day, Stevie's glad that it's finally her free period. All day she'd been feeling sluggish and all she's wanted is a break. She sits on the ground in front of her locker and plays with her phone. She isn't really sure how Kevin or Nelson had gotten her to download Furious Pigeons. The game has always aggravated her to the point of deleting it several times. She's waiting for Nelson to get to this wing of the school. What's taking him so long, Stevie isn't sure.

After about five minutes, she puts her phone into her pocket and leaves back against her locker. _Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep... _she tells herself. Somebody clears their throat, and judging by how loud it sounds, they're close by. She opens her eyes and comes face to face with an oddly familiar pair of new, black combat boots.

_Not Nelson_... she thinks miserably. In fact, it's the last person she's wanted to see all day.

She looks up into the familiar pair of dark brown eyes. "Zander," she acknowledges. "Stevie," he says back in the exact same tone, smiling, unlike Stevie. "What do you want?" she asks, hoping he doesn't plan on chatting long. "Can we talk for a bit?" he asks, taking a seat beside her. _Apparently pretty boy is staying..._ she thinks, frowning. "About?" she asks, not at all wanting to deal with him. "Nothing in particular," he shrugs. Stevie rolls her eyes and says nothing. "You rolled your eyes again," he teases.

Stevie still says nothing.

"You're like talking to a wall," Zander comments. "Don't you have a _Perfy _girlfriend to cling to?" Stevie snaps. Zander doesn't show any emotion toward her remark. "Not really," he shrugs. Stevies gives a skeptical look. "I may look like her little puppy, baby, but that doesn't mean she has me on a leash," Zander teases. Stevie can't help the amused smile that graces her features. "Wow. Never thought I'd make the wall-like Stevie Baskara smile," he says. "Oh shut up," Stevie flatly. "Nah, I don't think I will," he smirks.

"So why do you, famous Zander Robbins, wanna talk to or be seen with lame little Loserberry?" Stevie says sarcastically, trying to cover up the fact that he'd gotten her to smile. He shrugs and responds, "Maybe you're not the 'loser' Kacey accuses you of being."

Stevie scoffs. "Yeah, sure. That's why."

Zander just shakes his head, but makes no comment. After a few moments of awkward silence, Stevie speaks up, more to herself than to Zander. "Where is Nelson?" "Who's Nelson?" Zander asks. "Just a friend of mine... he posted that video of me singing into the broom..." Stevie says, blushing a little. Realization comes over Zander. "Oh, that's why you were all shocked when everybody was telling you, you can sing." "Yup," Stevie says, awkwardly playing with the strings of her combat boots.

"You really can sing, you know..." Zander says after a moment. Stevie gives him a small smile. "Thanks..." "Mhm."

More awkward silence falls between the pair.

Another person clears their throat. Stevie and Zander look up surprised. Kacey Simon and her little sidekicks stand in front of the pair. "Oh, isn't this just adorbs!" Molly comments. Kacey gives her a stern look, and Molly backs up, going silent. "_What_ do you think _you're_ doing, Zander?" Kacey asks, putting emphasis on more words than was probably needed. Zander stands up quickly and looks down at Stevie. "We were just having a conversation... nothing big," he replies. Stevie, suddenly feeling very awkward, pulls her knees to her chest and sits quietly.

"Well, this isn't going to be a frequent thing, right?" Kacey asks, staring Zander down. Her pointer fingers at directed down at Stevie, as if gesturing to a _what_ and not a _who_. Zander shrugs. "We were just talking, Kace. Chill, okay?" he says. "I _am _chill," Kacey says, trying to keep a sweet smile on her face.

Stevie isn't buying it.

"Let's go Zander. There's still fifteen minutes before our next class. Don't waste it here on Loserberry," Kacey says, now looking at Stevie. Her eyebrows are raised high, as if silently telling Stevie to back off. Stevie scrunches her nose slightly, smirking at the Queen Perf before her. If Kacey Simon thought Stevie was going to take this from her...

Oh, she had another thing coming...

**A/N: You thought I was going to have Stevie sing again, right? Wrong. Hehe. Not until the next chapter lovelies! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Review and let me know what you thought?**


	6. Chapter 6 - An Interruption

**A/N: Finished all my homework in my advisory class! (My free period). And, if InkHeart4112 ever says that my writing is amazing, do me a favor and tell her that she's so much better. I mean, she's a great writer! Sooo much better than me by a long shot! Just saying.**

That same day, afterschool, Stevie finds herself waiting for Nelson again. She sits in front of her locker. "Nelson, where are you?" she says to the vacant hallway. About fifteen minutes later, she's had enough of waiting. She stands up and starts walking down the hallway. "Hey," a voice calls a little bit ahead of her. " She looks up to see Zander smiling at her.

"I can't avoid you at all, can I?" Stevie says, a playful hint in her tone. "Wow, are you actually joking with me?" he teases. Stevie ignores him and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. "I was waiting for Nelson... again. What do you want?" she asks, yawning.

Zander shrugs. "Wanna come to the band room with me? Kacey and the others are at Danny Mango's." "I have to get to work in a few minutes," she says, actually disappointed to turn him down. "Call in sick," he suggests nonchalantly. "I need all the money I can get," Stevie responds, sighing heavily and leaning back against the lockers.

Zander stands beside her. "Come on... one day won't kill you," he whispers, smiling at her. She uses all her strength not to look at him. _He's so close..._ she thinks, mentally screaming to keep calm. _Wait... what am I so worried about?_

"Zander, I really can't," she says, suddenly embarrassed by how quiet her voice has become. "Please," he says in a whiny tone. "Zander!" "Do it for me, Stevie?" he asks. "And why should I?" Stevie questions, dropping her bag at her side. "Do you really want to serve Kacey and the Perfs smoothies all afternoon?" he questions. Unfortunately, she had not been expecting that. She knows he has a good point and has nothing to respond with. She looks lost for an argument suddenly.

He smirks.

"What?" she questions. He shakes his head, laughing, and says, "Nothing." Stevie shrugs and puts her bag back onto her shoulder. "Look, just call out sick for this one day and come with me, okay?" he says, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Stevie hesitates, biting her lip, but then says, "Alright, fine." Zander smiles and leads her down the hallway. Stevie pulls her phone out and calls Danny Mango's.

Once she hangs up, Zander unlocks the band room door and lets Stevie in first. "Why do you want to hang out with me suddenly?" she asks after a moment. Zander shrugs. "I let Kacey push you around all year. I feel bad and I want to get to know you for myself. Kacey's judgement is far off I'm beginning to realize," he says, smiling at her. Stevie bites her lip and smiles back. _Wait! Stop doing that you moron!_ she screams at herself.

Zander catches the reaction, but says nothing. She regains her composure and sits down on the couch. Zander decides it's safer to sit in one of the recliners instead of next to her. "So..." she says, looking around the room to avoid any awkward contact. It's not like there isn't any awkward at all. After a few moments, Zander gets up from the recliner and grabs his electric guitar from the back corner of the room and sits on the couch beside her, glad when she doesn't say anything. Or move.

"Do you play anything?" he asks. If there's one thing _everyone_ relates to, it's music. And what better way to break an awkward tension than to talk about something _anyone_ understands? Stevie watches his hands absently tune the guitar. Zander doesn't notice. "I play a few things, I guess," she responds, still watching his hands. "Like what?" he asks looking up at her face. She notices how close they're sitting and slightly pushes herself backward, leaving a larger gap.

Zander tries not to feel disappointed inside. _Why should I feel disappointed?_ he asks himself. He continues to tune the guitar. _Okay, that sounds good... but that one's off tune... _he thinks absently. Stevie shrugs and says, "Violin, cello, bass—" "You play bass?" Zander asks, smiling widely. "Yeah. I haven't played it in a while though," she says.

"Well, there's one in that corner. Show me what you've got," he suggests. Stevie looks to the back corner. "It might need some tuning first, but it's really awesome, I think," Zander says. Stevie smiles and gets up to grab the bass. Stevie sits down on the couch again and begins to tune the bass. Zander bumps his knee against hers just to mess with her and she laughs. "Stop that," she says, playfully rolling her eyes.

"What is _she_ doing here?" a voice calls from the doorway. Zander sighs and Stevie freezes. _Oh great_, she thinks.

**A/N: Who do you think interrupted there little "band session." Short chapter, but it's more of a filler chapter. I know I said you'd know Stevie's next song in this chapter, but I lied. Whoops. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter? :D Thanks guys! Love!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Give Your Heart A Break

**A/N: Hate me, but this is going to be a short chapter probably. I'm going to try to update An Unusual Tale: Through It All tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato (LOVE the song though!)**

"What is _she_ doing here?" Molly repeats, crossing her arms and smirking at Zander. Zander rests his electric guitar against the couch and stands up, facing Molly. He shoves his hands in his pocket and says, "I _invited _ her here. What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be with Kacey." Molly smirks again, "I bet anything Kacey would _love _to hear about this!"

Stevie puts the bass down on the couch and stands up, turning toward Perfy's best friend. "Don't tell her, alright? I'll just leave," she snaps, curtsying at Molly facetiously. Molly's eyes twinkle now glad she can finally have advantage of something. "Why shouldn't I?" Molly says, raising her eyebrows. Her tone is exactly Perf-like. It almost like there's a layer of thick, sticky-sweet lip gloss glazed over it. It's sickening.

"Because there's nothing to tell," Stevie snaps. "Au contraire," Molly says, smirking. Zander looks at Molly confused. "What exactly can you tell her? And what exactly will keep you quiet?" Molly's eyes twinkle again and she steps closer to Zander. "You really want to keep me quiet?"

Zander nods.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" she smirks, her eyes flickering in Stevie's direction. Zander keeps his face expressionless. "Nope. Nothing at all," he says confidently. Stevie watches quietly, amazed at how calm Zander's keeping himself. Any other boy would probably be a desperate mess.

"Look, Zander, just ignore her. I'm leaving," Stevie says. Zander frowns. "Stevie, wait—" "Bye, _Loserberry!_" Molly smirks, waving. Stevie makes a face at her and grabs her bag. She lifts it onto her shoulder and leaves the band room, ignoring Zander chasing after her. Zander sighs and turns back to Molly. "Thanks," he snaps.

Molly smirks.

"You're welcome! Now, off to go tell Kaceeey!" Molly says in a sing-song voice. Zander rolls his eyes and follows Molly. He's already preparing for the big argument about to go down.

Stevie eventually makes it a block from her house. She passes Nelson's house and that's when she decides to check on him. She goes up to the door and knocks. Nelson answers and Stevie hugs him quickly. "Nelson! Where have you been the last two days?!" she cries nervously.

Nelson, frowning, shrugs and says nothing.

"Come on, Nelly. Tell me," she says. Nelson shakes his head. Stevie grabs his shoulders and shakes him. "Tell me! Seriously!" Nelson sighs and leads Stevie into the house, into the living room. Stevie takes a seat on the couch. "Nelson, what's wrong?" she asks. Nelson sits on the couch across from her and says, "Why are you suddenly hanging out with that Zander guy?"

Stevie freezes, surprised. _Definitely _not _expecting that!_ Truthfully, she didn't have an answer. She shrugs. "I know he and I have never been on friendly terms, but I just decided to give him a chance," she says carefully. Nelson frowns. "You've blown off the last two days we were going to spend working on your song," he responds. Stevie scoffs.

"Nelson, _you_ blew _me _off. I waited for you at my locker these last two days," she retorts. Now it's Nelson's turn to look surprised. "...I guess I didn't know..." he says in a small voice. Stevie relaxes her shoulders and sighs. "Just forget. Do you want to work on the song now, or tomorrow?" she asks.

"We can get started," he says. "Before we do, Nelson... why do you care if I hang out with Zander?" Stevie asks, standing up and leaving her bag beside the couch. Nelson isn't sure what to say at first. "...No reason, Stevie. Just... wondering."

Stevie nods, and follows him to his room. Everything's all set up she sees. She smiles. _Gotta love Nelson_, she thinks. "So, since I left my book here, did you have fun reading it?" she smirks. Nelson gulps. She laughs and says, "What song did you pick? Or am I picking one?" She ignores Nelson's panicked look. He grabs the book from his nightstand and opens up to one of the pages. "_This _one," he smiles.

Stevie reads the title and smiles. "So, you found that one," she says, biting her lip. "Yeah. Who'd you write it for?" he asks curiously. Stevie rolls her eyes playfully. "That is my little secret, first of all. Second, let's get to singing," she laughs. Nelson laughs with her and they spend a little while trying to find some good background music.

"Ready?" he asks. Stevie nods, and the second Nelson presses "record," Stevie gets ready to sing her heart out. This was not a song she planned on ever singing, but that didn't matter now. To the world, her voice belonged to some anonymous girl with a big dream. That's really what she was, too.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me, you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close, yet so far_

_How did I pass the test? _

_When will you realize?_

_Baby I'm not like the rest!_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

As she sings, she fails to notice Nelson's smile. It's not like his normal, adorably geeky Nelson smile... it's more like the smile of someone who is lost entirely in his happiness. Nelson _is_ lost in his happiness. The fact that he's helping Stevie with something she's always wanted, and making her truly smile for once is one of the greatest things he can think of.

The next day at school, Stevie walks up to her locker ready to take on the day. Everything's better. Nelson isn't avoiding her anymore, and she got to sing one of the songs she never felt she'd ever have the courage to. She puts the combination in her locker and opens it, pulling out certain books and folders and stuffing them into her bag.

"_Loserberry!" _Perfy calls. Stevie doesn't even groan. _Come at me Perfy_, she thinks. She shuts her locker and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. She turns to Kacey. Behind Queen Perf stands Molly and Grace. "What?" Stevie smirks. Kacey rolls her eyes. "It's cute that you think you intimidate me, Loserberry," Kacey says in that Perfy tone. Stevie crosses her arms. "I don't have enough time for you right now. Make it fast, Simon," Stevie snaps.

"_I_ have a deal for you," Kacey smirks. Stevie raises her eyebrows. "And why should I even listen to you?" Stevie retorts. Molly and Grace quietly laugh behind Kacey. She shoots them a look. They fall silent and Kacey regains her "cool." Stevie rolls her eyes. _Must be nice to have all the power_, she thinks sarcastically. "Just hear me out," Kacey demands, authority still mighty-high in her voice.

Stevie keeps her eyebrows raised. "Fine. Shoot, Perfy."

**A/N: Lots in this chapter, right? (Probably not, but whatever lol). Anyway, let me know what you thought? Still kinda a short chapter, right? Sorry, darlings. Honors Projects and essays are PILING. x( Ugh. Anyway, I'm gonna try to update **_**An Unusual Tale: Through It All **_**TONIGHT. So, hopefully that'll be up! Much love darlings!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Forming Plan

**A/N: Yellow! :D Haha. I'm a weirdo, as many people like to call me. But, that's just how I roll. Lol. Anyway, here's another update! And some questions you may have will hopefully be answered, darlings! Also, **_**Inkie**_**, Willy Wonka said so himself; I am not worthy of a candy named after myself. Messenger screwed up the reciever. YOU deserve the candy named after you xD (If you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, it's alright. It's just a silly little private joke Inkie and I made up. It was late at night... so yeah...). **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own "Rules to Be Popular" (I think that's the name?)**

"Nelson, why don't you just ask her?" Kevin suggests, trying to focus on his Furious Pigeons. Nelson, who will normally play Furious Pigeons any chance he gets, is not feeling up to it today. "She's our best friend, Kevin," Nelson frowns. "She's just going to think I want to go as friends," he sighs. Kevin rests a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Maybe she won't think that, buddy," Kevin says. Nelson scoffs. "What if she goes with that Zander guy," Nelson whines.

Kevin, confused, raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Stevie's been hanging out with him a lot lately..." Nelson frowns. "Well, he is handsome," Kevin mumbles. "Dude!" Nelson cries. Kevin shrugs and goes back to his Furious Pigeons. "I'm just saying, bro. If you want Stevie, you should probably ask her... but I'd wait until they announce what the Prom is... remember last year it was Lady's Choice?" Kevin says.

Nelson cringes and says, "Yeah I remember... I almost asked Grace, but that's when they said it was Lady's Choice... she didn't ask me," he frowns. "Hopefully this years it's Guy's Choice, or something like that... I want go to the dance with her so bad!" Nelson whines.

It's time for Perfs' rehearsal. Every Wednesday at lunch, the Perfs take over the cafeteria and use it as their personal stage. They claim the students who eat lunch _during_ lunch time are "_redic_." So, on top of the Perfs' lunch table, stood Kacey Simon, Molly Garfunkel, and Grace King in their _redic _Perf Poses. "This is the _Perf_ song that we're going to sing for you all at the Prom!" Kacey announced to the almost vacant cafeteria.

"So as of now, _no _talking or loud eating. You should all be respectful when the most popular group in school is rehearsing!" Kacey yelled, looking around for anyone disobeying her. She waited a moment, and then the music started up.

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

If you wanna be cool

Follow every rule

We can show you how it's done!

_Mhhhm!_

To be popular is so hot you know!

It's the only way you're gonna have fun!

_Yeah!_

Stevie, who's been busy working on her history essay, grinds her teeth to keep from lashing out at the Perfs. Lunch time was really the only free time she got, what, with her chores at home, and constantly being at Nelson's, or running off somewhere with Zander. Sure, they were bad excuses, but she really didn't get much time to herself.

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

As she wrote down what she needed to, someone came up behind her. "Hey," they whispered, making sure Kacey couldn't hear them. She turned around and saw it was Nelson. "Oh, hey, Nelson," she whispers back. Nelson gives her a small smile. "Whatcha need, because I'm kinda busy trying to finish my essay," she says, holding her essay up slightly. Nelson nods and then he wipes his palms on his jeans.

Stevie, missing this, continues to write her essay. "Stevie... will you, um..." Stevie doesn't look up from her essay, but she raises her eyebrows to let him know she's listening. "Will you, um... maybe, um... go—"

"_Cut, cut, CUT!_" Kacey suddenly yells. "_NELSON!_" she calls, her voice echoing through the cafeteria, and possibly the hallways. Nelson freezes and looks up at Kacey worried. "_You're interrupting us! You know the rules when the most popular group in school is rehearsing!" _Kacey snaps, coming down from the Perfs' lunch table. Nelson, shaking now, nods his head at Kacey. "S-Sorry, Kacey..." he mumbles.

Stevie, ignoring Perfy, says to Nelson, "What were you saying?" Kacey, not one to be ignored, walks up to them. "I demand the both of you leave the cafeteria if you have something more important than our rehearsal!" she yells, pointing to the doors. "I'll see you later, Stevie," Nelson frowns, shaking from head to toe.

Stevie opens her mouth to object, but Nelson's already out of the cafeteria. She turns to Kacey who's busy brushing her nails against her jacket. "What was that for?!" Stevie cries. Kacey shrugs, and as Stevie gets ready to yell, Kacey leans in and whispers, "The deal, remember?" Stevie shuts her mouth and just glares.

Kacey smirks and says, "Good, Stevie. Now, _hush!_" She goes back to the Perf table. "From the top girls!"

The Prom isn't for another week, and everyone's been dying to find out what the theme is, or if they have to dress a certian way. Most girls, of ocurse, are hoping for a princess-type Prom. Seriously, lots of girls love wearing frilly, floor-length dresses and pretending their dates are Prince Charming.

Stevie finishes her essay and then packs her things up quietly to avoid another scream attack from the Queen Perf. She walks out of the cafeteria and sees a swarm of girls, and a few guys, crowding around the announcements board. "Only the girls wear masks at the dance!" she heard a few girls cry. _Oh great, _Stevie thinks flatly.

Now the girls have to go through the whole 9 yards, Cinderella moment while the guys get to just throw on some dress pants and a tie. The _last _thing Stevie wanted to be was _more _invisible. But then again, being masked might have its perks...

Yes, no, maybe?

This was going to be one night _full_ of surprises, no doubt.

**A/N: Okay, so I broke through some more writer's block, and I am really trying to update Too Young (originally SMonkey6's) and An Unusual Tale: Through It All. Thank you guys for being so patient! Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Queen's Downfall

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, darlings! You don't know how happy (and giggly) they made me! xD Also, I noticed last chapter I had some trouble with the past-tense/present-tense. Urgh. I'll try to be careful of that in this chapter!**

Stevie slams her locker shut.

_Why did I agree to such a stupid deal?_ she scolds herself. As she adjusts her bag on her shoulder, she sees Zander down the hallway at his locker. He's leaning back against it as Kacey is practically swallowing him. Stevie, ignoring the slight, _unknown_ pull in her chest, rolls her eyes and starts walking toward the front doors.

"Hey, _Loserberry_," Molly Garfunkel says, walking beside Stevie suddenly. "What do you want?" Stevie snaps. Molly smirks and says in that thick, glittery lip-gloss-like tone, "This deal with Kacey must be _killing_ you!" Stevie stops walking and turns to face Molly. "You, Molly, are probably the _most_ annoying person there is! I honestly feel bad for everyone who has to put up with you! But I am so done with it! Now get out of my face, Perfy!" Stevie yells, ignoring the fact that all eyes are on her now.

_"She just called out _Molly Garfunkel!" The remaining girls and boys whisper. Stevie looks around at everyone annoyed. "What?" she snaps. Everyone quickly clears from the halls, leaving only Kacey, the Perfs, Zander and Stevie. "Um, excuse me, _Loserberry, _but you don't clear _my_ hallways like that," Kacey says, stepping away from Zander. Zander absently runs his fingers through his hair, nervous.

Stevie scoffs.

"And you don't tell me what to do," Stevie counters, smirking. Kacey gives Stevie a small laugh. "Stevie, Stevie, _Stevie_. Somebody's forgetting our little deal, isn't she?" Stevie's face drops. "Kacey—"

"What deal?" Zander asks suddenly. Stevie looks panicked, and Kacey smirks at her. "Oh, Zander, baby. It's nothing," Kacey says, giving him an innocent look. Zander sets his jaw, having enough of the situation already, and says, "_What _deal, Kacey?" His tone is stern, and it's obvious that Kacey's never heard it. She almost looks like she's been slapped. "W-Well, uh, Zander, really. We don't have to discuss this now, do we?" she asks.

"Molly?" Zander says, looking to get an answer, ignoring Kacey now. Stevie can't help but feel almost happy at the situation. Kacey Simon, _Queen Perf_, is in a bit of a jam. She can't help but smirk at the thought, and Molly looks like a deer in headlights. "You know what, Kacey? I'm tired of being your little show dog. I'm tired of you lying to me and using me," Zander says in a harsh tone. Stevie actually cringes. She's never seen him ever be this way before, even when she's being totally rude to him. Usually he's a happy, ukulele-playing flirt. _Content_.

But now, he's almost... terrifying.

"What are you saying, Zander?!" Kacey cries, looking offended. "I'm saying _we're done_," he snaps, stepping away from Kacey. "But, Zander—" Zander walks past Kacey and pulls Stevie down the hallway with him. She follows quietly, afraid to speak. Her voice would probably betray her calm act.

After a moment of quietly clearing her throat, she says, "Zander, where are we going?" He gently lets go of her wrist and says, "Sorry. I didn't mean to drag you... I'm just bringing you somewhere only _I _know." Stevie gives him a confused look. _If only he knows about this place, only him, why is he bringing me there? _she wonders.

"It's not much, but it's still a great place to run away to," he smiles. She nods and follows hiim quietly. When they arrive, a doorway at the very end of the _practically_ always abandoned hallway, Zander opens the door for her and allows her to go in first. She adjusts her bag on her shoulder and walks into the room_. It really is a nice place_, she thinks.

"Its nice," she says absently. She sits down in one of the recliners. "So, how often do you escape down here?" she asks, smiling a little. Zander returns the smile. He shrugs and sits down on the opposite recliner. He slides his uke around his body to his front and lazily plucks the strings. "A couple times..." he says innocently. "Mhm. _Suuure_," she teases.

He gives a slow, single nod.

Stevie awkwardly adjusts her bag at her side and stares at the floor. "Stevie, what deal did Kacey make with you?" Zander asks, his face completely serious. "The deal was I stay away from you or she'd tell the whole school that I—_something_..." she mumbles the last word. Zander stays calm, but raises one eyebrow. "Something?" he asks. "What's '_something_?'" Stevie bites her lip again and suddenly finds interest in her shoes.

"It doesn't really matter... it's just stupid," she replies, not looking at him. He stares at her for a moment and then decides to let it go. "I can't believe she made a deal with you! Not even a deal... _blackmail_," he says furiously, more to himself than to Stevie. She shrugs awkwardly. Stevie pulls her phone from her pocket and checks the time. She shoots up quickly. "_Crap!_" she cries.

**A/N: Okay, just a short filler chapter (another one, sorry, sue me) **_before the Prom_**, and more songs, and maybe some Zevieness? Hella yeah! Now, I'm going to explain, ****the Prom is split into 3 chapters (3 parts). ****I spent tons of my classes planning this out and hopefully it's gonna be good! Let me know what you thought of this chapter? I'm gonna try to update again tonight, but there are a bunch of NEW episodes on tonight, so no promises! Sorry, darlings! But, please review? I love hearing your [HONEST] thoughts! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Prom (Part 1)

**A/N: Okay, I really am trying to finish this story BUT make it my best one yet, so I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Here is Part 1 of the Prom!**

**Also, no new songs from "Cinderella" yet! Buuut, next chapter. Maybe ;) **

**Muhahaha. Inkie (InkHeart4112) tells me I'm becoming more and more like David. Trolling like a boss. Let me know what you think of this chapter? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SplashFace **

Stevie runs out of Zander's private hang out at top speed. _Nelson, please don't be mad at me!_ she thinks frantically. When she gets to the front doors of the school, she bursts through the doors and looks around the front yard. She sighs, relieved, when she sees Nelson sitting on the bench in the garden. "Nelson, I'm really—" "Stevie... forget it, alright? We've got work to get done..." Nelson says calmly.

"But, Nelson—" "_Stevie_. Seriously. Don't worry about it," he says, giving her a small, reassuring smile. She finally accepts the fact she isn't going to get an apology out, and nods. "Alright, so, what are we gonna work on?" she asks, giving a small smile. "_We_ have got to figure out what song you're going to sing at the Prom," Nelson replies, gently poking her nose. She scrunches her nose in that adorable way that Nelson has always loved. _She's so cute..._ he thinks. He shakes his head as he realizes what he's just thought.

_Don't go there, Nelly_, he thinks. He walks Stevie to his house, and when they arrive, they go up to his room. The equipment is all set up, as usual. "I've already picked the song you should sing. Feel free to disagree," Nelson says, turning on the sound mixer. "What song?" Stevie asks, taking a seat on his bed. He tosses her song book at her, and she catches it. She spots a torn bookmark in between the pages and flips to it. "Nelson, we're gonna need more than just a sound mixer for this song, won't we?" she asks.

"Nope," Nelson smiles. "I'll get all the stuff we need recorded, and then we can mix it into the song. But first, we need to use the sounds we have and record you singing," Nelson explains. He starts up a few programs on his computer, and Stevie sits by silently. She nods and then waits for his directions. So, for most of the afternoon, they play around with the sound mixer and create different sounds. Stevie picks the most cheery. "I like this one a lot," she smiles. "It'll go great with the song!"

Nelson smiles back and says, "Alright, let's get to work."

Stevie stands up to the microphone and gets ready to sing. Nelson presses record, and Stevie waits for her time to sing. As soon as she starts singing, Nelson finds himself lost in his thoughts. _I can't ask Stevie to Prom now... all the girls' identities are _supposed _to stay secret_, he thinks frowning. Stevie, too lost in her song, doesn't notice his distant expression.

She sings through the song, and finally finished. Nelson, having finally come out of his thoughts, shuts off the recording equipment and gets to work on piecing together the parts of the song that he can. "So, you're sure this will be ready before the night of the Prom?" Stevie asks after a long while of silence. "Mhm," Nelson says absently, nodding his head. He's too focused on the work before him. His bony fingers work at the keyboard at the speed of lightning.

"You've got a week before Prom, Steves. Everything will be ready before then," Nelson says after a good twenty minutes. Stevie, bored out of her mind, is laying on his bed, facing the ceiling. She tilts her head back slightly to look at him, and smiles. "Great! You know, Nelly, I really do appreciate this all. Everything you've done for me." Nelson nods.

_There's that nickname she gave me_, he thinks happily. "But, the second most important detail of this whole plan, Stevie... is what you're gonna wear. '_Dreaming Cinderella_' has to be the most anonymous of everyone there," Nelson says. Stevie groans, completely having forgot that part of the plan. What _is _she gonna wear? "Well, my songs aren't _that_ popular, Nelson... I don't need to be the _most_ secretive," Stevie says.

Nelson scoffs.

"Check this out, Cinderella," he teases. He types furiously once more, and brings up her SplashFace page. When he's done clicking and typing, he pushes his chair away from the desk and points to the screen. Stevie rolls onto her stomach and checks out what's on the screen. "Woah! What?" she says surprised. "1.8 million views, Steves. You are actually _quite_ famous online... well, Dreaming Cinderella is actually... but you get the point," Nelson explains.

"So, I really _do_ have to be the most secret," she says, mostly to herself. Nelson nods and closes his laptop. He sits quietly, watching as Stevie's expression changes every so often. She's deep in thought. _How am I going to be the most secretive? _she thinks frantically. _Maybe I really didn't give this _entire_ Dreaming Cinderella thing a lot of thought..._

"Nelson, I'm h—_Oh!_ Stevie, darling, hi!" Mrs. Baxter says, now standing in Nelson's doorway. "Mom! You're home early," Nelson says. Mrs. Baxter, a very feminine form of Nelson, smiles at her son and Stevie and says, "Yes, I am. It's a long story," she sighs. She turns to Stevie and says, "What are you doing here, darling? It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Stevie gives a small smile and says, "Nelson's been helping me with something for a while now..."

Mrs. Baxter's eyes light up, unnoticed by both Stevie and Nelson, and she says, "And what would that be?" Nelson glances at Stevie, not sure if she should bring up Stevie's secret talent. Stevie hesitates at first, but then she says, "He's been keeping a big secret of mine actually," and then looks at Nelson to finish explaining. "See, mom, Stevie's an _amazing_ singer and—" "I'm not '_amazing_,' Nelson," Stevie laughs.

He laughs with her and then continues, "An _amazing_ singer, and I've been helping her anonymously post her songs on SplashFace." Mrs. Baxter smiles widely and says, "Oh, Nelson, that's so sweet of you!" She walks toward Nelson, cups his face with both her hands and gives her son a kiss on both cheeks. "Such a sweet boy!" she cries. Nelson blushes so brightly, he's probably put the sun in envy. Stevie bites her lip to keep from laughing. _She's so cute_, he thinks. He mentally facepalms himself at the thought. _Bad thoughts, Nelson. She's your friend and nothing more_.

"But we've kind of come across a problem..." Stevie says to Mrs. Baxter after a moment. Mrs. Baxter raises her eyebrows and says, "And it is?" Nelson sits quietly, still blushing. "Oh!" Stevie cries, shaking her head quickly. "No, it's nothing really, Mrs. Baxter," she says, realizing how stupid she is to have brought it up. "Really, darling, you can tell me!" Mrs. Baxter says. Before Stevie an object, Nelson speaks up.

"We need to keep her identity a secret, and lucky us, the Prom coming up requires masks for the ladies," he says. "Only, we need to keep Stevie the _most_ unrecognizable." Mrs. Baxter, already in love with the plan looks suddenly like she's had an epiphany. "I think I have just the dress for you, darling," she says to Stevie. "As for the mask, I can design you a very nice one. Keep you practically anonymous!" she cries, now down the hallway to her room.

When she finds the dress she's looking for, she calls Stevie in. Stevie walks to the bedroom and stands awkwardly in the doorway. Mrs. Baxter turns to face her with a _wedding_ dress. Stevie isn't exactly sure what to say, but Mrs. Baxter, noticing her expression, laughs. "I know what you're thinking Stevie. But, with a little work, this baby can look like the _perfect_ prom dress!" she says. "And, uh, you... you know how to do that?" Stevie asks curiously.

Mrs. Baxter nods and says, "Darling, you don't know this, but _I _created this dress for my wedding. I wanted everything to be special!" Stevie smiles, imagining what the day must have been like. "So, you made this all by yourself?" she asks fascinated. Mrs. Baxter nods her head and says, "And I've known you so long, like you're my daughter, Stevie. I want to make this plan perfect for you! So, don't you worry about the dress or the mask! It's taken care of!" she assures. Stevie, without a moment's thought, hugs Mrs. Baxter.

"Thank you so much!" she cries happily.

The next couple of days pass by quickly. It's now the night of the Prom, and Stevie finds herself stuck at home _trying_ to get through abother list of chores. _At least the Prom isn't for another two hours_, she thinks. God knows where her brothers are, and that they'd never help out. And _who_ knows what excuse her parents have used this time to "work late." She's not in a terribly bad mood, however. Mrs. Baxter tells Nelson everyday to tell Stevie the dress is coming along lovely and it'll be ready.

The mask though, Stevie hasn't heard about.

Nelson's under strict orders not to say anything at all, and truthfully, it's wracking Stevie's nerves a bit. She continues to mop the floors, occasionally humming different parts of the song she plans to sing at the Prom. The idea of singing in front of the whole school is somewhat scary, but it also gives her that blood-rushing feeling. Like, when you're nervous, and excited all at once.

Finally, after wearing most of the soapy, murky water, she puts the bucket and mop away and goes upstairs to her room. It's almost 9 o' clock, and Stevie finds herself debating whether or not she should call Nelson to ask about the dress. The curiousity wins, and she pulls her phone from her school bag. "Pick up, Nelson..." she mumbles.

(_Nelson_, **Stevie**)

_Hey, Stevie!_

**Nelson, hi! I'm cur—**

_Curious about the dress right?_

**...Mhm.**

Nelson chuckles.

_Well, my mom says it's all finished, so whenever you get the chance to come try it on, you_—_hello?_

Stevie's already down the stairs and out the front door. She practically runs to Nelson's house. _Not like I'm excited or desperate or anything_. Two years of track pays off in that area. She doesn't even have to knock on the front door. By the time she arrives, Nelson's waiting for her, and he lets her in. "Ready to see it all?" Nelson asks, an amused smile playing at his lips.

Stevie, out of breath and hunched over, nods and takes deep breaths. Nelson laughs and helps her to stand up straight. "Come on," he says. He leads her through the living room, up the stairs to his mother's bedroom. He covers her eyes halfway there and leads her. "Ready?" he asks. "Nelson, I didn't practically die all the way here for nothing," she laughs.

Nelson chuckles and then says, "Alright, in 3... 2... 1..."

He steps away from her and uncovers her eyes. There, sprawled on the bed, is her Prom dress. Her breath catches in her throat. _How did that wedding dress turn into _this!? she thinks amazed. Nelson steps out of the room and says, "I'll let you try it on." She nods and shuts the door. It's a floor-length gown, white as snow, strapless. The skirt falls down in tons and tons of glittery layers. The top is sequined to the waist and zips up in the back.

Stevie carefully runs her fingers over it, still shocked. It's almost like she's afraid it'll fall apart under her touch. Like that Cinderella story everyone's grown up knowing. The clock strikes midnight and everything turns back into cold, hard reality. But it doesn't. It stays perfect. Stevie undresses quickly and holds the dress up, carefully unzipping it. Once it's unzipped far enough, she steps into it and pulls it up her body. _It even feels unreal!_ she thinks.

She pulls the zipper back up and loves how it comfortably hugs her body. _My Cinderella story_, she thinks, smiling. On the bed she notices there's a pair of flats covered in silver glitter. _Did she make those too?_ she wonders. She slips them on and she bites her lip to keep from squealing. It's the perfect Cinderella moment.

"Stevie, are ready to show us?" Mrs. Baxter calls through the door. "Oh! Yes, one second!" Stevie calls, wondering how much time she spent looking in the mirror over the bureau. She makes sure she's got everything that was laid out and then she opens the door. "We're down here in the living room, Stevie!" Nelson calls up the stairs. "Okay," she calls back. She can't keep from smiling, so she doesn't even try. She walks down the stairs, waiting for someone to say something.

Nelson's breath catches in his throat and he finds himself at a loss for words. _She's an angel!_ he thinks, trying to keep his expression calm—but failing. "Well?" Stevie smiles, turning around fully with her arms out. "_A-Amazing!_" Nelson cries. He quickly shrinks in his seat and tries not to blush—failing, yet again.

"Oh! Stevie you look so pretty!" Mrs. Baxter practically shouts. She hugs Stevie tightly and says, "Now, are you ready to see the mask?" Stevie nods her head, biting her lip again. "I can't thank either of you enough for all of this. Honestly," she says, so happy tears are threatening to spill. "It's no trouble at all!" Nelson says.

Mrs. Baxter smiles at him and he turns away, blushing again. "You wait here, Stevie," Mrs. Baxter says. Stevie nods and watches as Mrs. Baxter leaves the living room. "Nelson, you guys are my lifesavers... I can't believe you're doing all this for me!" she says. Nelson shrugs. "It's nothing, really. Now, all you need is the mask and we can go!"

"You have the song completely finished?" Stevie questions, spinning in small circles and watching the dress move with her. She lets a squeal escape, and the noise surprises her. "I've never had the urge to squeal like I do now," she laughs. Nelson laughs with her. "And yes, I've finished it," he says.

Mrs. Baxter comes into the room holding, most likely, the mask behind her back. "Close your eyes, darling," she says. Stevie does as she's told. Mrs. Baxter adjusts the mask on her face, and Stevie here's a light gasp. "She looks stunning, doesn't she, Nelson?" Mrs. Baxter says. Stevie's sure Nelson's nodded his head. "Alright, open your eyes," Mrs. Baxter says, turning Stevie toward the mirror over the fireplace.

Her breath catches again as she spots the snow white mask on her face. Black lace cuts through the white surface, and on the right side of the mask, black and white feathers hang off. Holding the feathers in place are three fake white and black roses glued down. The pristine white gives her skin a nice glow, truthfully. "Oh my _gosh_," Stevie says, even more stunned. "This can not be more perfect," she says, turning back to Mrs. Baxter and Nelson. "Who's ready to go to the Prom?" Nelson smiles, holding his arm out for her. She gives a small laugh and wraps her arm around his. "Stevie is!" she smiles.

When they arrive at Brewster, the cafeteria is already noisy with people. Girls wear large, fluffy dresses and fancy masks, while the men are rocking the classy formal look. As Stevie enters the cafeteria, nervous since Nelson had to run off to go get everything set up, all eyes are on her. Queen Perf, Kacey Simon, and her little friends try not to look outraged, but being outshined when they were "absolutely sure they'd be the most _Perf,_" isn't something they're used to. "_Who_ is that?" Kacey snaps.

"I-I don't know," Molly says, absolutely hating being so clueless. _How does Grace do it?_ she wonders. "We've got a song to sing anyway," Kacey says, determined to _not_ let something this major put a damper on their performance. The Perfs make quick work of getting on stage and soon they're singing.

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be popular!_

_Hey now! Hey now!_

_Everybody wanna be hot you know!_

If you wanna be cool

Follow every rule

We can show you how it's done!

_Mhhhm!_

To be popular is so hot you know!

It's the only way you're gonna have fun!

_Yeah!_

Stevie, too happy about the situation so far, can't be at all annoyed by this song. _Surprisingly_, she thinks. But her joy only increases when the Perfs _finally_ finish singing the only song they know. The DJ goes back to playing song requests after that. This time the song is a slow song, but not terribly slow.

A hand rests gently on her shoulder. She turns to face the person behind her and looks into _those_ familiar, dark brown eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but in fear of giving her identity away, she quickly shuts it. "Would you like to dance, baby?" Zander smiles. To him, she's just a random, pretty girl. She smiles back, loving the whole anonymity thing. "Sure thing, handsome," she says in a slightly higher voice than her own. _That wasn't supposed to happen_, she thinks. He winks at her and gently takes her hand. "So, are you any good or will I have to slow things down for you?" She teases. Zander laughs and says, "Who ever said I'm the one that's gonna have to keep up?"

Stevie smirks behind her mask, and suddenly, she sees his facial expression change slightly. _Does he know its me?_ Like he's trying to piece two-and-two together, but he then smiles at her again and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He places his left hand on her waist and takes her hand in his right. She rests her free hand on his shoulder and they keep even tempo with the music as they begin to move. "You're pretty swift," she comments. "Same to you," he responds, moving his left hand slightly lower on her waist. "_North _of the equator, Robbins or you and your swift moves can start walking," she smirks. He can't help but laugh a little. His hand moves back to her waist and they continue dancing. "So, what's your name?" He asks after a moment.

She smirks.

"Just call me _Cinderella_," she responds. The music starts to get faster, and more and more people get up from the tables to start dancing. She gets an idea suddenly. She removes his hand from hers and places it on her waist. He holds her waist in both his hands now, giving her a slightly confused look. Through the mask, she winks at him and starts swiftly moving her body to the music.

Her body's movements are a somewhat loose. _Sensual_ almost.

The dance floor slowly clears, and soon it's just him and this "mysterious" girl. Zander watches as she dances to the music, swiftly, all by herself. He wants to reach out and grab her; pull her to his secret hideout and get to know every little last detail of this mystery girl. Mentally...

And _physically_.

Nothing's ever aroused him quite like this before. It's new and exciting. He raises an eyebrow and smiles at her. She continues to dance for him, totally lost in the music, and by now, Zander's enthralled. He starts to move with her, pulling her closer to him. She smirks at him, but keeps time with the song.

"Like what you see?" Stevie teases. He pulls her close to him, front to front, and whispers in her ear, "_So much, baby_." She bites her lip and continues dancing. "Well, handsome, I've got more tricks up my sleeves," she smirks. Zander winks at her and moves his hands somewhat lower to her upper thighs.

Stevie winks.

She twirls out of his hold and smiles at him, amused. "Too much fun," she smirks. Zander frowns as he realizes what's just happened. "Don't worry," she says in a teasing tone. "You haven't seen the last of me."

With that, she turns and runs out of the cafeteria. Zander watches her leave, disappointed. Stevie looks for Nelson, hoping he'll be at her locker like they had discussed.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Prom (Part 2)

**A/N: I love you guys so much! Did you know that? You guys are so sweet and I'm so glad you're all loving this story! I'm gonna answer some reviews, because I just feel like it's time for that again :D**

**First of all, Inkie! Thank you so much darling! This is the second time you've been my 100th reviewer? I think it is! :D so thanks for that! And your reviews always make me smile (and laugh occasionally!) Much love, darling!**

**DreamOutLoud31, thank you! :D and I like sassy Stevie in that last chapter too! :)**

**DreamStar77, aww! thanks! It's my job to make you people fangirl :) (and in rare, but awesome occasions, fanboy, if there are any fanboys out there...?) InkHeart4112 says I'm turning into David [Israel]. It keeps my story interesting ;) also, go to my bio, click the link for my website, and when you get there, you'll know what page to go to :D (trust me!)**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx, It's a very different side of Stevie, isn't it? :D I just think it gives the Zevians some sort of relief... since this story has been mostly Zacey up until this point. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "One More Night" (by Maroon 5), or "Rock With Me" (How to Rock A Singing Telegram)**

Stevie runs down the hallway, careful not to trip on the dress. _Gotta find Nelson_... she thinks. She keeps looking for him, and after a while of searching, she finally finds him in the gymnasium. He isn't alone, however. "_Wh_—Nelson! I've been looking all over Brewster for you!" Stevie cries, lightly punching Nelson's arm. "Sorry, Steves... I got a really good idea for the song while I was waiting for you," he explains, smiling like it's Christmas. "Like what?" she asks.

Nelson turns Stevie to face the other people in the gymnasium. "This is my idea," he says simply. Stevie raises her eyebrows confused. The marching band... so what? "What's your idea?" she asks, looking at all the marching band members. They're all busy warming up their instruments. "Instead of using the CD, _Dreaming Cinderella_ will be performing with live music," Nelson smiles. Stevie's jaw drops, surprised. She grabs Nelson by the collar of his shirt and kisses his cheek. "Nelson, you're amazing!" she cries.

Nelson blushes and smiles awkwardly.

"Uh... m-mhm... um, Kevin will be playing drums... and I'll be on the sound mixer," Nelson explains, trying not to stumble, but failing. "Alright," Stevie smiles. "Let's go put on an _awesome_ show!" she squeals—_definitely_ un-Stevie-like. But Nelson likes this happy side of her. He goes over a small plan with her, and watches as she leaves the gymnasium.

Back in the cafeteria, Zander, now with a new song to win the world over with, is singing his current hit, _One More Night_. All the girls are practically "fangirling" over him, but he continues singing like he would if it were anywhere else.

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, _

_that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, _

_that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

_(yeah baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, _

_that i'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know i've said it a million times_

_But i'll only stay with you one more night_

as he finishes the song, Zander smiles as the crowd cheers. Slightly sweaty, but adrenline pumping like mad, he says, "Anyone wanna try and upstage that?" All the girls practically faint as he breathes heavily into the microphone. "_So sexy!_" a couple girls cry. Zander gives an embarrassed smile and waits for someone to speak up.

There's one person, however, whom he's trying to find. _She can't've left yet, right?_ he thinks, with a small spark of hope. "I'm pretty sure you've all seen her tonight... but does anyone know where the Cinderella of this Prom has run off to?" he asks, looking around. Girls jump up and down screaming, "I'm her! I'm her!" Of course he knows they aren't her. But what surprises him the most is, he hasn't seen Kacey or the Perfs around... when he and Kacey were still together, he remembers her talking about how "_Perf!_" they'd look at this Prom... _Cinderella can't be Kacey, right?!_ he thinks, confused.

_There's no way that was Kacey... Cinderella was too..._ different_. Too human..._ he thinks. Not to put Kacey down, but Kacey isn't exactly the most human person on the planet. Maybe in her own planet, but definitely not this one. He thinks back to just a short while ago... _It couldn't be Kacey... could it?_

_A hand rests gently on her shoulder. She turns to face the person behind her and looks into those familiar, dark brown eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but in fear of giving her identity away, she quickly shuts it. "Would you like to dance, baby?" Zander smiles. To him, she's just a random, pretty girl. She smiles back, loving the whole anonymity thing. "Sure thing, handsome," she says in a slightly higher voice than her own. That wasn't supposed to happen, she thinks. He winks at her and gently takes her hand. "So, are you any good or will I have to slow things down for you?" She teases. Zander laughs and says, "Who ever said I'm the one that's gonna have to keep up?"_

_Stevie smirks behind her mask, and suddenly, she sees his facial expression change slightly. Does he know its me? Like he's trying to piece two-and-two together, but he then smiles at her again and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He places his left hand on her waist and takes her hand in his right. She rests her free hand on his shoulder and they keep even tempo with the music as they begin to move. "You're pretty swift," she comments. "Same to you," he responds, moving his left hand slightly lower on her waist. "North of the equator, Robbins or you and your swift moves can start walking," she smirks. He can't help but laugh a little. His hand moves back to her waist and they continue dancing. "So, what's your name?" He asks after a moment._

_She smirks._

_"Just call me Cinderella," she responds. The music starts to get faster, and more and more people get up from the tables to start dancing. She gets an idea suddenly. She removes his hand from hers and places it on her waist. He holds her waist in both his hands now, giving her a slightly confused look. Through the mask, she winks at him and starts swiftly moving her body to the music._

_Her body's movements are a somewhat loose. Sensual almost._

_The dance floor slowly clears, and soon it's just him and this "mysterious" girl. Zander watches as she dances to the music, swiftly, all by herself. He wants to reach out and grab her; pull her to his secret hideout and get to know every little last detail of this mystery girl. Mentally..._

_And physically._

_Nothing's ever aroused him quite like this before. It's new and exciting. He raises an eyebrow and smiles at her. She continues to dance for him, totally lost in the music, and by now, Zander's enthralled. He starts to move with her, pulling her closer to him. She smirks at him, but keeps time with the song._

_"Like what you see?" Stevie teases. He pulls her close to him, front to front, and whispers in her ear, "So much, baby." She bites her lip and continues dancing. "Well, handsome, I've got more tricks up my sleeves," she smirks. Zander winks at her and moves his hands somewhat lower to her upper thighs. _

_Stevie winks._

_She twirls out of his hold and smiles at him, amused. "Too much fun," she smirks. Zander frowns as he realizes what's just happened. "Don't worry," she says in a teasing tone. "You haven't seen the last of me."_

He looks around again for "Cinderella" and as he starts to talk again, someone catches his eye.

_"Cinderella"_ of the Prom.

"I'll give it a try," she calls over the crowd. "Yeah, baby!" Zander says into the microphone—effectively knocking out quite a few fangirls. Stevie gets onto the stage and takes the microphone from Zander. She looks him in the eyes, smirking, and he winks. He walks off the stage and stands against the back wall, arms crossed. He looks focused, like he's still trying to figure something out.

"A lot of you guys don't know me. Or maybe you do, and you just don't realize it. I'm one of you guys in this school... I just happen to go by the name of _Dreaming Cinderella_. Not that any of you will actually guess who I am," she laughs into the microphone. Some people whisper excitedly. "Is it really _Dreaming Cinderella?!_" people ask. Everyone else looks slightly confused, and a few people try to guess exactly who this "Cinderella" is. "So, this Cinderella has a song for you," she says, winking to the crowd. _Amazing how much confidence you suddenly get behind a mask_, she laughs mentally. The crowd claps and cheers, and the marching band get set up on stage, as do Kevin and Nelson.

"So, this is an original song of mine... hope you like it," she says. The music starts up and Stevie keeps time.

_Hear that sound?_

_I know you can't sit down!_

_It's getting loud, don't act like you don't feel the rythym!_

_Side-to-side go 'head and live your life!_

_This is your time to shine, don't let nobody steal it!_

_Speaker bags about to blow!_

_Everybody on the floor!_

_Ready, set, now here we go!_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Let it go, I double-dare ya!_

_Like you're dacin' in the mirror! _

_You can go off-track!_

_(Show 'em what you can do!)_

_We're gonna rock! We're gonna roll!_

_Jumpin' around till we can't no more!_

_Losing our minds! Outta control!_

_Taking this all the way to overload!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Screamin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-woah!_

Come on and rock with me!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Screamin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-woah!_

Come on and rock with me!

Stevie, completely lost in the music, fails to notice the death glare coming from Kacey Simon and her Perfs. Not that she'd care anyway, but if anyone knows Kacey Simon—_and everyone does_—they know the carefully hidden look in her cold eyes means she's currently brewing some sort of plan. Only Nelson notices. A _devious _plan.

A _Kacey Simon _plan.

_Grab a friend and move to the beat!_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Come on, come on and party with me!_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_You and me, that's all we need!_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh!)_

_Now you know you're rocking with me!_

_We're gonna rock! We're gonna roll!_

_Jumpin' around till we can't no more!_

_Losing our minds! Outta control!_

_Taking this all the way to overload!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Screamin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-woah!_

Come on and rock with me!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Screamin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

Sayin'!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-woah!_

Come on and rock with me!

Rock with me!

Come on and rock with me!

As the song ends, Stevie looks at the crowd before her, dancing and clapping and smiling. She spots Nelson beside her pointing to Kacey. Kacey's busy talking to her Perfs in secret, and Stevie panics a little. _What if they find out who I am?!_ she thinks nervously. Though she's breathing heavy, she manages to say, "_I-I_ gotta go..." With that, she runs off the stage and out of the cafeteria before anyone can catch her.

But Zander runs after her. She'd only gotten to the dance a little while ago! He doesn't want her to leave yet! "Hey, Cinderella!" he calls down the hallway. She pretends not to hear him and keeps running. She hears his shoes on the floor, coming toward her, but she can't stay and hang out with him—though she'd very much like to. She turns to face him quickly and he stops before he can slam into her. "Look, Zander, I _really_ can't stay!" she says, disguising her voice somewhat.

"Why can't you?" he asks disappointedly. He cups her face gently, brushing a few strands of her chocolate brown hair from her eyes. He looks right into her eyes and for a split second Stevie catches that look. The look he's had twice now trying to figure this Cinderella out. "I know you, don't I?" he says lightly. She bites her lip, and then slowly nods her head. He gently grasps the edges of her mask, but she grabs his hands and shakes her head. "Leave it on... I don't want you to know who I am," she frowns.

Then something suddenly hits her... is it true? _Do I want Zander to know it's me, or not?_ she thinks. She thinks back to the first time he started talking to her.

_After first period, Stevie walks to her locker, but is stopped by a body moving in front of her locker. She looks up into the face of the last person she wants to see. Zander Robbins. She sighs heavily and tries to move around him, but he's faster. "Look, Robbins, I'm not in the mood for your games," she snaps. His laugh is slow and relaxed as he says, "Just hear me out, okay?" _

_Stevie groans, but says, "Fine!" _

_"I want to apologize. Kacey's been pretty mean to you... and I haven't stopped her anything. I don't think I can ever be as mean as can... or maybe not stopping her tormenting was pretty mean..." he says, more to himself than to Stevie. She rolls her eyes. "I don't want to hear an apology from you. I want Miss Perfect to apologize to me, but since that isn't going to happen, I'll see you later," she snaps. _

_She walks around him but he grabs her arm. She groans frustratedly and is turned to face him. "Stevie, just listen. I also want to say, that I've heard you sing... and you're really good." Stevie's shocked. "Wait, wait. You think I'm good?" she asks, not sure if he's joking or not. There's that slow and relaxed laugh again. "Yes," he answers, smiling. _

_Stevie frowns and looks at him. "Stop that." He looks at her confused and says, "Stop what?" "Stop flirting!" she cries. "I don't think I was-" "Oh please! That laugh you use on all the girls, and that smile, and how nice you can be..." she lists, not realizing what she's just said. He laughs again and says, "You seem to take notice of my tactics," he points out. Stevie blushes slightly, but hopefully he doesn't notice. _

_"Oh, go back to your girlfriend. You're irritating," she says, holding her books closer to her. "Jealous much?" he teases. "Oh, not even a little bit!" she snaps. Zander laughs again and rests his arm against one of the lockers. "Look, I'm going to be late to class," she says. "You already are," he says nonchalantly. "Oh great," she responds. He looks at her, and looks back at him. "Can I go now?" she retorts. He smiles and says, "Not yet." _

_Stevie sighs and says, "What now, Robbins?" "Oh, come on. I call you Stevie. The least you can do it call me Zander," he teases. Stevie rolls her eyes and responds, "Fine, Zander. Can I go now?" "You roll your eyes a lot," he says, looking into her eyes. "Well, aren't you observant. That's completely irrelevent, and I really have to get to class," she says. "You also try too hard to avoid the situation," he comments. _

_"Zander, I'm going now!" she snaps, turning around and walking to her class. Behind her, he laughs, and she's just glad he doesn't stop her again. _

Noticing her suddenly distant look, Zander sighs and takes a step back. "But _I_ want to know who you are," he says sadly. "I know you do... but I just don't want you to... I don't want anyone to know," she says softly. She adjusts the mask on her face slightly, and says, "I really have to go!" With that said, she turns and quickly makes her way down the hallway to one of the exits. Zander goes back to the Prom, disappointed. _I will find out who my Cinderella is_, he thinks, already beginning to think of a plan.

As Stevie makes it to one of the school's many exits, she pushes on the door, and freezes as it won't budge. She pushes harder. _No, no, no!_ her thoughts scream. _OPEN!_ she thinks, frustrated. "Well, well... looks like we've caught _Cindy_," Kacey Simon's voice sneers. Stevie sighs heavily, accepting defeat, and turns to face the—very pink—Perf army.

**A/N: Muhahaha. Yes, I'm an evil person leaving it there. But, I have to keep things interesting. Like David does! Besides, why learn from just anyone when you can learn from the (Boss) Troll like him? I mean, come on. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you thought? I appreciate your reviews so much! And I'm so grateful to have such sweet readers/reviewers like you guys! Much love till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Prom (Part 3)

**A/N: Hello loves! So, I know I've said it already (and this one's a little late) but Happy (belated) Birthday to **_InkHeart4112_**! Love you, darling! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think! I appreciate all your reviews so much, and you're all so sweet! So, thanks for all the reviews so far! This is the last chapter for the Prom (3 Parts), and then the story will go back to the way it was... sort of. Everybody knows the real story of Cinderella, so I mean, you all see how the Prom ties in with everything else in the story, and in the end it'll eventually all make sense. Well, hopefully. I am still learning, but you all get the point. NOW! Onto the story! **

**(WOW! Long A/N. Sorry everyone!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Now" (How to Rock A Guest List), Pear Phone (iCarly) or SplashFace (iCarly)**

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Grace says, looking to Kacey for approval. Kacey just rolls her eyes and says, "Let's just see who this '_Dreaming Cinderella_'is." Kacey smirks as Grace and Molly advance toward Stevie. Stevie presses herself into the door behind her, shaking her head frantically. She ignores the goosebumps that arise as her back grazes the cold surface. Kacey bites back a comment.

"Just let me go, and you can take back your '_kingdom,_'" Stevie snaps. Molly and Grace stop in their tracks, not sure of Kacey's decision. Kacey won't just back down, right? Of course not! "And let you get away clean? After that dance with _my _Zander? Your performance? _HA!_ I don't think so," Kacey hisses. She nods toward Stevie and Molly walks up to her, smirking. "You should know there's hell to pay when you _try_ to upstage the Perfs."

"_Try?_" Stevie scoffs, trying not to laugh. "I think I _did_."

Molly looks insulted. It only makes Stevie's urge to laugh that much more powerful. "Get the mask," Kacey hisses. Molly nods and starts lifting the mask off of Stevie's face. "Just leave me alone!" Stevie cries, trying to stop Molly's hands. Molly gets the mask off slightly, but lets it go when someone behind her grabs her arms. "Grace!" she cries appalled. "What are you doing?"

Grace looks hesitant now. She bites her lip and then turns to Kacey, who looks as red as a tomato, but with a glare. "I... I want to get the mask?" she says in a high voice. Stevie knows this isn't what Grace wanted to do at all. But something inside Grace kept her from turning her back on the Perfs. Kacey's glare softens, and then she smirks. "Oh. Well, go ahead, Grace," she approves.

Molly takes a step back and lets Grace walk up to Stevie. Grace looks at her and then mouths, "_The door's not locked... you have to kick the bottom as your pushing it_." Stevie gives her a confused look. _Why does she want to help me?_ Stevie thinks. Grace gives her a look, and then she reaches up to grab the mask. "_Now_," Grace mouths. Stevie kicks the bottom of the door and shoves her body back against the door. It flies open and Stevie smirks. Grace pretends to be scared, and she jumps back and lets Stevie adjust her mask and run. After all, _Perfs don't run_. They chase, but that's when it comes to boys. Different story.

She turns and runs out the doors, grateful when the spring air fills her lungs. It seemed like she couldn't breathe in that hallway almost. And maybe she couldn't (the Perfs _do_ wear a little too much perfume on special occiasions). She stops running as she gets to the parking lot, and takes a deep breath. The wind picks up a little and she shivers. "I just need to get home," she thinks.

"Need a ride?" someone asks. Stevie jumps as she realizes she isn't alone. She mentally groans as she realizes who it is. _Zander_. She bites her bottom lip. "Not really..." she says slowly. There's a small awkward moment between the pair, but Stevie breaks it with a small groan. "My feet are killing me in these," she says, mostly to herself. She pulls the flats off her feet and holds them in her hand. "First time wearing them?" he laughs.

She gives him a small laugh back and says, "Yeah, basically. Not to mention I've been doing some running tonight." "So, I'm aware," he says, smirking slightly. "Right... I remember now," she says. Zander nods his head and leans against what Stevie's assuming is his car. "Seriously, _Cindy_," he teases. "If you need a ride I can give you one. I really don't believe you're gonna walk home. Imagine the blisters those shoes have given you already." She knows he has a point. "Alright," she says lightly. She sees his eyes light up slightly. He grabs her hand gently and walks her to the passenger's side. He opens the door for her and helps her in. Then Zander goes to his side of the car and gets in. _What did I just get myself into?_ Stevie thinks nervously. It's not like he's dangerous. Well, in a way he is.

He doesn't start the car up. He turns to Stevie and says, "Before I take you home... why did you leave the Prom so early?" Stevie shrugs, and doesn't notice the look he gets again. "I just felt like it, I guess?" she frowns, unable to come up with a reasonable lie. Zander laughs. "Really?" he asks, knowing she's lying. She whacks his arm. "Yes, really," she mumbles.

"About your performance, tonight; you're really good," he says. "I've heard people talk about your videos on SplashFace. I'm not just saying you're good. I mean it," he says, almost in a whisper. She smirks and whispers, "Why are you whispering? We're the only two in the car." "Just the way it should be," he says lightly. Realization hits her. He leans in slowly, and Stevie finds herself moving closer to him too. Soon their lips are only centimeters apart, and his breath on her skin makes her brain go fuzzy.

But then he sighs and pulls back slightly. "I want to know who you are," he says gently. Now it's Stevie's turn to sigh. "_Zander_—" "Look, I know you don't want anyone to know... but it's just you and me in this car," he says, taking her hand. He raises his eyebrows waiting for her response. "I know that..." she hesitates. "Give me a good reason why you won't take the mask off, and I'll let it go," he says calmly. Truthfully, there isn't a reason good enough, Stevie realizes.

"The whole reason I'm keeping myself secret is because that was my plan all along," she explains. "I think I really like you too, Zander... You're making it so difficult to keep this secret," she frowns. She starts playing with the fabric of her dress. "Well, think of it this way. We're in a pretty dark car, right?" he says. There's a smirk that can be identified by his tone. "Right," Stevie responds slowly. "Which means I really can't see your face well anyway. Now, will you take off the mask?" Zander asks. Stevie gives a small laugh. "You're probably right," she says.

He laughs with her and teases, "I know I am."

**88888888888888888888**

Emergency meeting in the Perf's bathroom... "I can't believe you guys let her get away! Did you see the way Zander was looking at her?! I have a plan all figured out! The last thing I need is you two ruining it!" Kacey screams at a terrified Grace, and a snobby-looking Molly. Molly raises her arms in defense and says, "_I_ didn't do anything! Grace was the one trying to get the mask!" Kacey rolls her eyes and then snaps, "I don't care who's fault it is! What I care about is this plan going _right_! I can't do it by myself!"

Grace, finally coming out of her shell, says, "But I thought you didn't care about Zander anymore? Since he broke up with you?" Her voice goes soft, and then Kacey raises her eyebrows frustatedly. "_Do you even listen when I'm talking, Grace?!_ I _don't_ care about him anymore! I'm just trying to get him back so that when _Dreaming Cinderella_, a.k.a. _moi_, becomes famous, _I'll_ be more famous than him! Then I'll crush his heart they way he crushed mine!" Kacey yells.

"This revenge has to be _Perf!_" Kacey concludes. Grace, now looking at the floor, slowly nods her head. "Good. We understand each other now," Kacey replies, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "And it'll be Perf, Kacey. _You're_ our Perf Leader!" Molly smiles, sucking up. She has that thick, lip-gloss tone again. But Kacey, being the Perf she is, isn't at all sickened by it. After all, anything _Perf-_related, _is_ usually Kacey's doing.

"We need to think of some other way to get that mask from her. I will not rest until I find out _who_ she is! I'm not going to have somebody upstage me like that!" Kacey cries, throwing her arms into the air. "Um, I think you mean the Perfs?" Grace questions, feeling uncomfortable. "What?" Kacey asks, trying not to lose her patience on the poor girl. "I think you mean you don't want her upstaging the Perfs," Grace explains in a small voice.

Kacey starts laughing, and Grace frowns. Molly too. When Kacey regains herself, she looks Grace full in the eyes. "I built this Perf empire. _Me. _Not you. _Me_. Nobody is going to upstage _me!_ You Perfs depend on _me_. Not the other way around! Without me to keep you in check, you'd probably be hanging out with that nerd Nelson," she says to Grace. Grace tries to keep from pounting, but on the inside she feels like bursting into tears.

Kacey may be a bit controlling, but this is pushing it. "I-I'm sorry," Grace mumbles, hugging herself. "You better be," Kacey says, glaring. Then suddenly that glare turns into a smile and she says, "Anyway, she's still sticking around here somewhere. I know it. Let's go back to the dance, and if she shows up, we'll get the mask." Molly follows Kacey out of the Perf's bathroom, but Grace stays behind. _I'm not going anywhere with her!_ she thinks miserably.

**88888888888888888888**

As their laughing dies down they realize, once again, just how close they are to each other. Zander leans in gently presses his lips to hers. Her brain goes fuzzy again and she kisses back. Then realization hits. _The Zander Robbins is my first kiss_, she thinks. She smiles against his lips and gently pulls her mask off. He tangles his fingers in her hair, and deepens the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the backseat.

Stevie pulls away and looks at him confused. "More comfortable," Zander explains, brushing a curl out of her face. She slowly nods her head. He kisses her softly and smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. He draws circles on her sides, occasionally causing her to squirm or squeak. After a moment, he pulls away from her and tries to make out here features through the darkness, but with no luck. He laughs and then gently says, "Who the hell are you?" Stevie bites her lip and laughs with him. "I thought you were gonna let it go?" she teases. Zander shakes his head and places a feather-light kiss to her temple.

"I don't think I can anymore," he whispers.

Stevie isn't sure what to say, but after a moment of thought, she replies, "Maybe I'll tell you... for now, don't dwell on it." Zander whispers a response and then pulls her against him, and for a little while the two of them just stay there, pressed against each other. Zander plays with a few of her stray curls, as Stevie tries to _not_ fall asleep on him.

_But he _is_ really comfy_, she thinks smiling.

**88888888888888888888**

Grace walks through the school gardens, just thinking. _Actually_ thinking. _Do I want to give up being a Perf? _she wonders. It's cool being popular, sure, but being controlled by Kacey Simon gets old fast. _Do they know I told Stevie about the trick with the door?_ she thinks miserably. As she walks, she keeps her eyes focused on the ground.

Grace thinks back to the number of times Kacey told her no, or ignored her. Like, originally in "Popular" (_the_ only_ song the Perfs know_), Grace was supposed to sing "_Mhm!" _ and "_Yeah!_" Back up, sure, but those parts got passed to Molly, and all Grace had to do was stand up on that _stupid_ stage and dance and look pretty. All Grace wants to do is have her moment... but Kacey seems to rely more on Molly than she does Grace...

As she's busy thinking, she hears scuffing on the pavement. Grace looks out to the sidewalk, but doesn't see anyone. "Is someone there?" she asks curiously. "Grace?" somebody asks. Grace walks toward the voice, and when she gets out of the gardens, she sees Nelson standing there. "Oh!" she blushes. She waves and says, "Hi, Nelson," smiling like it's Christmas. Nelson, as awkward as ever, waves back nervously and says, "H-Hi, Grace!" _Okay_, so Nelson hasn't exactly gotten over his crush on Grace... but he still isn't entirely sure if he wants Grace, or Stevie. He's not trying to "choose" a girl. It'd be wrong of him. He just isn't sure which girl his heart truly wants...

"W-What are you doing out here?" he asks nervously. Grace shrugs and sighs. _My damsel is in distress_, his mind thinks. He shakes the thought away. "I just wanted to get away from Molly and Kacey," she says. "Them and their _big,_ _dumb heads!" _Grace cries, frustrated. "I think you're too good for them anyway," Nelson blurts. He realizes what he's just said and blushes. _He's so adorable sometimes_, she thinks, refraining from biting her lower lip. "Well, I, uh... I have to go," Nelson frowns. Grace nods her head and replies, "Okay, Nelson! But, it was nice talking to you."

She smiles.

Nelson smiles back and walks to his car. Grace watches him go, feeling somewhat happy, but still bummed about the Perfs.

**88888888888888888888**

Stevie groans as something gently nudges her. "Go away," she says, her voice thick with sleep. There's a low chuckle just above her ear and suddenly she remembers where she is. "Zander?" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes. "Right here, baby," he says gently. She smiles and then turns her body to face him. "Did you just wake up too?" she asks blearily. "Mhm," he says, pulling her body towards his. "You were sleep-talking," he teases, kissing her nose. She bites her bottom lip and blushes. "Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid," she mumbles, trying not to fall asleep again.

"Eh, I heard my name a couple times," he says, smirking at her, though she can't tell through the darkness. She rests her head against his chest and mumbles, "Hey, what time is it?" He mumbles a, "Hang on a sec," and pulls his Pear Phone out of his pocket. "Uh, it's almost 11," he says. Stevie's eyes go wide and she sits up quickly. "_Shoot!_" she cries. Zander sits up, too. "What's wrong, baby?" he asks. "Ugh! I forgot my friend N—was supposed to drive me home! Oh, he's probably so mad at me!" she cries.

Zander gently rubs her back and says, "Calm down. I'm sure he'll understand. Things happen." He feels her body loosen up slightly. She grabs the mask off the front seat, throws it back on, and then says, "I'm really sorry, Zander!" And before he can respond, or stop her, she's out of the car.

When she gets far enough away from Zander's car, she rips the mask off her face and throws it into the school gardens. She continues to walk and that's when Stevie sees Nelson's car in the lot. _Oh my god!_ she thinks relieved. Nelson was sitting in the driver's seat, she could see. It was almost like he was moping. She gets to the passenger's seat and opens the door. "Nelly? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be home; the dance ended two hours ago!" she says.

Nelson shrugs.

"Wasn't the best night really, and I knew you were still here... I didn't get to dance with the one girl I really wanted to," he frowned. Stevie, oblivious, says, "Oh, Nelly. I'm sorry! That really sucks." Nelson slowly nods his head. "Hop in. I'll drive you home," he says after a moment of awkward silence. "Mom says you can keep the dress, or return it whenever you want to," he explains. Stevie nods her head and gets into the passenger's seat.

**88888888888888888888**

_I may not be a "normal" Perf like Kacey and Molly, but I have feelings!_ Grace thinks, moping. She tries her best not to cry, but it's no use. Being a Perf has it's perks, of course, but the same old routine gets boring... and Grace is tired of being told what to do. _What's the point of doing something if you have to get approval from others?_ she thinks miserably. She kicks the dirt, frowning, ignoring the fact that he's dirtied her _Perf_ sparkly pink flats. _Take that Molly and Kacey! And your big, dumb heads!_ she thinks, crossing her arms. She pointlessly kicks her feet around in the gardens again, and that's when she sees it...

_The mask_.

_Dreaming Cinderella'_s mask.

**A/N: MUHAHAHA. That's the end of the Prom! I hope you enjoyed all 3 parts! I will hopefully put the next chapter up soon! So, should I post a sneak peek on my website of the next chapter? Because the next chapter I think is really interesting! Though you all might hurt me for it, but unfortunately it has to happen... But if you want to read the sneak peek, tell me in your review and I'll put it up on my website soon! :D Please let me know what you thought! :) Thanks lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Not Horrible, Not Good

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's life? :D Hope you all are well! Now, ****about the preview****, only one person **_**asked**_** for it, so I didn't see the point of posting it to my site? Not to upset the people that did want it, but you know. Anyway, enjoy chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Now" (How to Rock a Guest List)**

_What have I done?_ Grace thinks miserably, staring at the floor of the Perf's bathroom. "Grace! How did you get this?" Kacey cries, holding "Dreaming Cinderellea's" mask in both hands, as if it'd fly out and run away first chance. Grace shrugs, but says nothing. "Wow! I'm impressed," Molly comments, running her fingers through her shiny, dark hair. Grace lifts up the corners of her mouth slightly, trying to smile. _Why didn't I just keep the stupid thing_, she wonders.

"Grace, you might just be my new number-two Perf!" Kacey cries, ignoring the fact that Molly's still in the room. Molly's smile drops suddenly and tries to force a calm expression. "But, um, Kacey!" she says, forcing a laugh. "I'm your number-two Perf!" Kacey rips her eyes from the mask and glares at Molly. "Who got me the mask, Molly?" she smirks. Molly jaw drops, at loss for a response. Kacey pats Molly's shoulder and says in her Perf tone, "That's what I thought." Molly crosses her arms and storms out of the Perf's bathroom. "She'll be back," Kacey smirks. Grace still doesn't say anything.

"Hey! Cheer up, Grace! You did an absolutely wonderful thing! You don't know how grateful I am to have you," Kacey smiles. Grace keeps from rolling her eyes. Play dumb and naive. That's all there is, Grace thinks. _Maybe I'll be able to walk away from the Perfs_, Grace wonders. _But who would take me in? Nelson? Maybe? _Then she remembers the night previous.

_As she's busy thinking, she hears scuffing on the pavement. Grace looks out to the sidewalk, but doesn't see anyone. "Is someone there?" she asks curiously. "Grace?" somebody asks. Grace walks toward the voice, and when she gets out of the gardens, she sees Nelson standing there. "Oh!" she blushes. She waves and says, "Hi, Nelson," smiling like it's Christmas. Nelson, as awkward as ever, waves back nervously and says, "H-Hi, Grace!" Okay, so Nelson hasn't exactly gotten over his crush on Grace... but he still isn't entirely sure if he wants Grace, or Stevie. He's not trying to "choose" a girl. It'd be wrong of him. He just isn't sure which girl his heart truly wants..._

_"W-What are you doing out here?" he asks nervously. Grace shrugs and sighs. My damsel is in distress, his mind thinks. He shakes the thought away. "I just wanted to get away from Molly and Kacey," she says. "Them and their big, dumb heads!" Grace cries, frustrated. "I think you're too good for them anyway," Nelson blurts. He realizes what he's just said and blushes. _He's so adorable sometimes,_ she thinks, refraining from biting her lower lip. "Well, I, uh... I have to go," Nelson frowns. Grace nods her head and replies, "Okay, Nelson! But, it was nice talking to you."_

_She smiles._

**8888888888888888888**

Zander walks into the school gymnasium, a towel around his neck, and water bottle in his left hand. Normally, he'd go to a regular gym, but when you're a celebrity—and hot to boot—privacy isn't something that comes often, so every morning, weekends too, he has to work out in the school gymnasium. Not as bad as one might think. He walks past the stands to the back wall of the gym. He places the bottle and towel on the lowest step of the stands.

Zander kneels on the floor and then gets into position for his usual 100 push-ups. _100...99...98...97...96...95... _he thinks absently. All the while, all he can think of is his Cinderella. How warm she was pressed against him, and how perfectly her body fit against his. Everything about her's perfect.

Too perfect for me, Zander thinks, losing track of his number of push-ups. He sighs frustrated and keeps going. _Screw it_, he thinks, aggravated. He does a couple more push-ups, then stops. _I need to find out who she is_, he thinks. Zander walks to the stands, over to his towel and water bottle, and just as he takes the last step, something under his foot crushes. He jumps back a little and looks down at the object. '

CD case?

He lifts up the case and takes a look at it. The cracks run through the back and front of the case, but the CD inside seems okay. He looks closely to the label written in, what is it, silver sharpie marker? _Dreaming Cinderella: "Rock With Me_"

"Wait a second," he says to no one in particular. Realization comes over him. _HA! This is a good way to start if I'm gonna find my Cinderella_, he thinks, smiling suddenly. Cutting his usual morning work out short, he grabs his things and the CD, and runs out of the gymnasium. _Good thing it's Saturday... _he thinks, running to his private hang out.

**88888888888888888888**

Stevie wakes up in her usual way—tangled in her blanket and on the complete opposite side of the bed she fell asleep on. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, and then grabs the phone off of her bed-side table. She turns it on, and there on the lockscreen is a text from Zander. _How did he get my number?_ she wonders. Ignoring the thought for now, she puts in the passcode and answers Zander's text.

(_Zander_, **Stevie**)

_Guess what!_

**Dude, what. **

_I found something!_

**Could you be any more vague?**

_Rawr. Did you just wake up?_

**Is this 20 Questions, or are you gonna tell me what you found?**

_Yup. You did. Anyway, I found a CD in the gymnasium this morning._

**That's your big "Guess what!"? A CD? And why were you in the gym? It's Saturday!**

_Long story. Anyway, the CD is from Dreaming Cinderella! That's why I'm excited! I met her at the Prom, and well... I think I really like her!_

Stevie isn't sure how to respond. Zander found one of Dreaming Cinderella's CDs? _This is not good_... she thinks. _Then again, Stevie, _the other part of her brain says, _you _were_ all over him the night of the Prom_. "Shut up," she mutters to the air. She looks at the phone again and slowly types her reply.

**That's gr**—_No, that's not what I wanna say..._

**Aweso**—_Nope. Not that either..._

_Ugh! Fine!_—**That's great, Zander!**

A reply comes back pretty quickly, but Stevie doesn't reply to it. Instead, she begins to wonder how Zander even got a hold of the CD. Then she remembers:

_After a while of searching, she finally finds him in the gymnasium. He isn't alone, however. "Wh—Nelson! I've been looking all over Brewster for you!" Stevie cries, lightly punching Nelson's arm. "Sorry, Steves... I got a really good idea for the song while I was waiting for you," he explains, smiling like it's Christmas. "Like what?" she asks. _

_Nelson turns Stevie to face the other people in the gymnasium. "This is my idea," he says simply. Stevie raises her eyebrows confused. The marching band... so what? "What's your idea?" she asks, looking at all the marching band members. They're all busy warming up their instruments. "Instead of using the CD, Dreaming Cinderella will be performing with live music," Nelson smiles. Stevie's jaw drops, surprised. She grabs Nelson by the collar of his shirt and kisses his cheek. "Nelson, you're amazing!" she cries. _

She groans and rubs her eyes again. _Nelson left the CD in the gymnasium! _she thinks frowning. She can't yell at Nelson. In fact, she isn't totally angry. Upset, but not angry. _And besides, it's a mistake I probably would've done myself_, she thinks, staring at her ceiling. _But Zander can't find out anything. That'd bring on a whole _hell _of problems. _

**A/N: Yeah, so I have a doctor's appointment at 10:45 this morning, and it's like 7:37 right now, and I didn't go to school because my mom just thinks it's easier to stay home and then go to the appointment. YAY! Because I get to finish this chapter FINALLY, and get started on the NEXT one! :D So, I'll try to update this weekend loves! Stay Supah Dupah Dope, Stay Classy (or both!)**

**Also, literally have this ENTIRE story planned out, but as all author's do, I've been constantly modifying ideas, or cutting some stuff out, and rewriting drafts and such. So, there was a part I wanted to add in this chapter, but this is sort of a filler chapter, I realized while writing, so I'm going to put the "surprise" part in the next chapter. I'm not saying what it is haha. Check my twitter (and soon, website) for HINTS about the next chapters! :D **

**Hopefully I can make the next few chapters longer, but I felt bad about leaving you guys for so long when you all absolutely love this story (and I'm so grateful you all do, and you're all so lovely in your reviews!) so, until next time! Much love! **

**(Woah. Long A/N. Whoops.)**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Queen Faked A Princess

**A/N: Hello, amazing darlings! I'm actually incredibly happy today (which is almost rare, truthfully). So, I actually found the motivation to get off my butt and write this chapter! **

**ALSO: I am currently in the process of a NEW story! It's another uncommon idea, so if you wanna know more about this NEW STORY! go to my website! (link in bio!) On the site you wanna go to the "Upcoming Projects" page! :) **

**One last note: I keep putting "Hey Now" in the disclaimer, and never putting it into the chapter. That's because I keep rearranging ideas for this story, so THIS chapter has "Hey Now."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Now" (How to Rock A Guest List) **

Not long after, after Stevie's showered, dried, dressed and brushed through her curly hair, she's walking to Nelson's house. _What am I gonna say to him_? she wonders. She walks past the usual places—the park, 7 bus stops, and neighboring houses.

When she gets to his house, she walks up to the front door and knocks. Nelson doesn't answer right away, and Stevie begins to wonder how long she's gonna be waiting on this front step. _It's only ten in the morning... he should be home_, she thinks. She turns to walk away, but as she's halfway down the steps, she hears, "Stevie?"

She turns around.

"Mrs. Baxter! Hi, is Nelson home?" Stevie suddenly feels bad for coming so early. Sure, ten in the morning is ten in the morning, but even that is sort of early. Stevie begins to feel awkward standing there and she says quickly, "Never mind... it's early anyway, and I can wait a little longer."

"It's not that, darling," Mrs. Baxter says. "Nelson spent the night at Kevin's house. I just feel bad you came all this way for nothing," she explains. _Oh_, Stevie thinks.

"No, it wasn't that long of a walk really, Mrs. Baxter. I'll just go on over to Kevin's," Stevie says, smiling at the woman. Mrs. Baxter nods her head and smiles back—_Nelson _really _got his looks from her_, Stevie thinks. She walks back down the steps and down the walk, back the way she came.

Stevie, after a long time of walking for ten in the morning, finally arrives at Kevin's house. She knocks on the front door and waits on the front step. She waits until a very disoriented, half-asleep Kevin answers the door. "Oh, hey Stevie. What are you doing here at—" he checks the watch on his wrist, "—eleven in the morning?"

"I cam to talk to Nelson, actually..." she says, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right. Kevin nods his head and holds up one finger. "_HEY NELSON! STEVIE'S HERE!_"

Stevie jumps, not expecting Kevin to have _screamed_ for Nelson. It takes a few minutes, but soon Nelson comes to the door. "Hi, Steves," he greets, rubbing his left eye. "Did you guys just wake up?" Stevie asks, raising her eyebrows.

Nelson nods his head.

"Whatcha need?" he asks. "Nelson, do you remember at the Prom when you said I'd be singing live?" Stevie asks, running her fingers through her curls absently. "Yep?"

"Nelson, you left the CD in the gymnasium... and Zander _found_ it," Stevie says, looking at Nelson now. Nelson frowns and looks back at Stevie. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" he asks.

**88888888888888888888**

In the Garfunkel household, Molly and Grace sit on Molly's bed, legs crossed, talking quietly. Grace is hugging one of the decoration pillows to her chest, frowning slightly. The TV across the room is playing reruns of _Family Matters_, on mute. "What are we going to do about Kacey?" Grace asks, squeezing the pillow. She looks around Molly's bedroom—a pristine, neat, fancy French design.

Molly shrugs and brushes her dark hair out of her eyes that's escaped her hair elastic. "She's always the center of attention! What she's trying to pull off now, '_Dreaming Cinderella'_—" Molly gesturing air-quotes around the title, "—is _no_ different!" she cries, her expression looks cold and hard.

"A-Are you still upset about Kacey making me her new number-two Perf?" Grace asks, hugging the pillow tighter, afraid Molly might snap. Molly's hard expression softens, and she gently runs her fingers through Grace's wavy blonde hair, like a mother would to her daughter. "No, Grace... I don't care about that," Molly says, rolling her eyes as this is somewhat of a lie. "Okay, I don't care about it _anymore_, at least."

Grace nods her head.

Molly always has a mean guard up around people, because if not, people would walk all over her. Truthfully, Kacey walks all over everyone, but Molly's always been able to keep her dignity. When it comes to Grace, though—sweet, caring, lovely Grace... _all guards come down_.

Like "mother-mode" if you can call it that.

Only Grace has ever seen this side of Molly. Honestly, she's always liked it better, but Molly will never give the sweet, mother-like act to _anyone_, but Grace.

"Do you have a plan?" Grace asks, putting the pillow down at her side. Molly smirks.

"Of course, Gracie! I mean, it's not totally thought out, but it's a base to start with," Molly explains, fixing one of Grace's stray waves. Grac nods her head again. "Don't worry, Gracie," she says gently.

Grace smiles at the sound of her nickname.

"Come on. Let's go get hot chocolate... it's cold out for spring," Molly smiles, taking Grace's wrist and leading her out of her bedroom. "Okay, Molly!" Grace says.

**88888888888888888888**

In Kacey's bedroom...

_Na na na na_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Na na na na_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_Yeah, you know I'm flyin' high_

_And if you don't like it_

_It's alright, I don't care why_

_It's one thing on my mind_

_All day, all night_

_Only going to the top_

_Never, never gonna stop_

_And I won't look down_

_No one can hold me back_

_Not even worth my time_

_Hope you're on top of yours_

_'Cause I'm on top of mine_

_Nothing can hold me back_

_I'll be the first in line_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_No one can hold me back_

_Not even worth my time_

_Hope you're on top of yours_

_'Cause I'm on top of mine_

_Nothing can hold me back_

_I'll be the first in line_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

_Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Come on, come on_

Kacey frowns as she stops singing. _I have to convince Zander that I'm Dreaming Cinderella! UGH! I don't know the song though! _

"But wait..." Kacey says, looking toward the direction of her night-stand. _The mask_... she smirks. _All I need is the mask!_

**88888888888888888888**

"Zander!" Kacey cries, walking up to him, her arms behind her back. He's just stepping out of his car, and as he gets out, he turns to face his ex-girlfriend.

"What is it, Kacey?" he asks, a slight edge to his tone. "_Baby_—Zander, I know we had a fall out not long ago... but we were okay _the other night_, weren't we?" she asks, giving him a hopeful look. Zander raises his eyebrows giving her a confused look.

"At the Prom?" Kacey says, hoping to jog his memory.

Zander rolls his eyes and gives Kacey a stern look. Sure, maybe he's being a bit _too_ edgy, but Kacey had pushed him around for the last time. "Either tell me what you mean, or go away," he snaps.

Kacey sighs, somewhat hurt.

"Maybe this will ring a bell," she says, moving her arms from behind her back. There in her left hand is the mask. His jaw drops as he stares at it. "Y-You're _Dreaming Cinderella?_" he asks, running his blistered—playing the ukulele does that—fingers over the face of the mask. "That's impossible," he says, looking Kacey in the eyes.

Her eyes give nothing away. She looks as innocent as a child asking for candy.

"Everything was so different with _her_... the dance, the _kiss_..." he says, mostly to himself. Kacey keeps her face calm as her mind screams _KISS?! WHAT KISS?!_

"It all didn't feel different to me... well, maybe more magical," she says, smiling at him. Zander doesn't smile back. He isn't really sure what to say. _Kacey can't be my Cinderella... everything was so different!_ he thinks.

Zander shakes his head.

"Kacey... it just can't be..." he says, running his fingers through his hair. "It is, Zander. I wanted to get you back so badly! I... I miss you," she says, frowning. Zander can't exactly deny that he's missed her too. "Please, baby... you have to believe me!" Kacey frowns.

He takes the mask from her hands and looks at it. "You're _Dreaming Cinderella_... _my_ Cinderella," he smiles. Kacey smiles back and wraps her arms aroundd his neck, hugging him tightly. He presses his lips to her forehead gently. "Yes, Kacey. _You're my Cinderella_."

**A/N: AND SO CONCLUDES CHAPTER 14! Let me know what you thought? :D Thanks darlings! OH! So, some people on twitter want me to show them what I look like... but I'm only doing it for 10 RTs ;) haha. So, if you wanna see what I look like, AND you have a twitter, go and RT here **

** jqdslWBW (removes the spaces!)**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Queen's Downfall

**A/N: Haha, so I was reading your reviews again as I was writing this (love them by the way!), but you're all missing one **_**tiny**_ **detail! **

**Zander couldn't really see anything. Not her hair, not her skin color. It was too dark to tell. All he remembers is the white mask and dress. And since Kacey has the **_**exact**_ **mask… Zander really doesn't have anything that can help him deny that Kacey is DC. **

**So, see what ZO did there? ;) **

_**They see my trooollin', they haaatin' xD**_

*****ALSO: So sorry this is so late! I've had major Writer's Block, BUT, I bought "Masquerade" by Robosoul (feat. Cid Fox) today off iTunes, and all of a sudden, this HUGE idea hit me! So, thank you music! :D*****

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Masquerade" by Robosoul (feat. Cid Fox) [from Rags], or "Out Alive" by Kesha. **

Stevie's been so busy bringing the groceries inside the house—_by herself, because her family couldn't be bother to help, right?_ She's been so busy, she hasn't realized Zander walking up her driveway.

"Stevie!" he cries happily.

"Oh, hey, Z. What's up?" she asks, shutting the car door. He has a large, idiotic grin on his face, and Stevie isn't sure why. _Maybe he got kissed on the way here_, she thinks, smirking. It was likely, knowing Zander.

"What are you smirking about?" he asks, waving his hand in front of her vacant, smirking expression.

She shakes her head, clearing her throats, and replies, "Not important. Now, tell me why you're smiling like a goof!" He laughed, and Stevie couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Because, I think I know—wait, did you go to Prom?" he asks.

Stevie nods her head.

"Okay, so, there was this girl there. She was absolutely breath-taking!" he says, all excited. "She was gorgeous too, and totally original!"

"Okay. . .?" Stevie prompted, knowing exactly who he was talking about now. _He means me_, she smiles a little.

"She went by Dreaming Cinderella, and she left before I could get any clue of who she was. But, there was a CD of hers left in the gymnasium. I know who she is now!" Zander cries, his grin becoming even stupider.

"Yes. . ." she prompted again.

"Stevie, I found her! Well, actually, she found me. . ." he says. "_Kacey is Dreaming Cinderella!_"

Suddenly, it feels like the air got knocked out of her. Stevie tries to keep a calm look, and thankfully Zander doesn't notice her struggle. "Isn't that great," she says slowly.

Zander nods his head quickly.

"Look, Zander, I'm busy today. . .I really need you to go now, okay?" she says. He frowns a little, but nods and walks back to his car. He starts it up and leaves.

**8888888888888888888**

_Guys are so blind… _Stevie frowns. _How could Zander ever believe that Kacey is me? I mean… Kacey is Cinderella Dreaming?! How could he?! Oh right! Boys are stupid!_ Her mind yells furiously. She's lying on her bed completely spread out. The ceiling fan above is on its lowest setting, and the breeze is barely grazing Stevie's skin, though the room is a little cooler than it was. The TV across the room is playing old reruns of shows like _Boy Meets World, Full House, _and _Family Matters_.

All shows Stevie grew up watching.

Except now, she's not even paying them any attention. _At least I don't have any chores today_… she sighs. "Stevie! Come down here, please!" her mother calls from the kitchen.

Stevie groans and gets up off the bed. _Thought too soon_, she mentally groans. She walks down to the kitchen where she finds her mother flipping through a pile of mail that had arrived just a few moments ago.

"Yes?"

"Here, it's for you," her mother says, holding the crisp white envelope at Stevie. Stevie raises her eyebrows at the envelope—_since when do I get mail?_—and tears the seal open. Inside it is a neatly folded. . . _invitation_?

_To what?_

_You,__ Stevie Baskara __, are invited to my 17__th__ Birthday Party! It's going to be held tomorrow at noon, sharp. But, it's not _just _a birthday party! It's also to celebrate my—Dreaming Cinderella's discovery!_

Stevie stops reading suddenly. _Figures it's not just one stupid party, but two-in-one_, she thinks bitterly. Kacey always had to do things her way—big, loud and "important"—or no way at all. But she'd never settle for something that wasn't good enough for her.

_Also, it's a Masquerade theme, so wear your best dress and mask! Hopefully you can make it!_

_~Kacey Simon, Head Perf_

Stevie rolls her eyes. _Just had to add that, huh? Not like everyone knows_, she thinks bitterly.

In the parlor, Stevie's brothers and her father are all watching some sports team on TV. They're being loud as usual, which makes it difficult for Stevie to think. She takes the invitation and goes back up to her room.

_Should I go? _She wonders. _Not that I want to… but Kacey invited me. It'd be rude to turn it down. Sure, she's been rude to me loads of times, but why stoop to her level? Maybe she's just trying to be nice now?_ Stevie wonders, becoming frustrated as she realizes almost all this makes _zero _sense.

**88888888888888888888**

"You're here!" Kacey squeals, pulling Molly and Grace in for a hug. Kacey is wearing a very princess-like dress. It's white, fluffy, and _very, very _glittery. If the sun it hit just the right way, it could probably blind a crowd. The mask she has on, _isn't _Dreaming Cinderella's. The mask she has on almost matches her dress, but it also has feathers.

Molly has a blue, princess-like dress. No glitter, or sparkles, just a lot of frills and lace. It looks a lot nicer than Kacey's, honestly, but Kacey wouldn't believe that for a minute. She doesn't comment on the dress. Her mask is the same color as the dress, but it has black feathers and sequins.

Grace has a very, very light cream-colored dress. It's not exactly princess-style, maybe more formal, but it's still a gorgeous dress. The mask is the same color as her dress, but it's scaled entirely with sequins. Grace didn't want a simple, plain mask.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Grace asks, cocking her head to the side slightly. There's a small, neatly wrapped gift box in her hands, and Kacey notices it right away.

"Ooh! Is that for me?" she squeals, taking the box from Grace's hands. Grace frowns a little, but nods her head. "It's your birthday," she says, somewhat flatly.

Kacey leads them from the front hall to the large family room. In the far right corner of the room a stack—more like a pyramid—of gifts, all neatly wrapped and brightly-colored, sits proudly. Kacey puts the little gift on top and turns to Grace.

"Get me a bottled water from the kitchen, Grace? My throat's kinda dry," Kacey lies, resting her hand on her throat.

Grace nods and leaves the room.

That's when Kacey turns to Molly and says, "There's a receipt in there, right?"

Molly tries her best not to look offended—and boy is she doing a good job of it. She plasters on a fake smile and says, "Whoops! Must've forgotten it! Sorry, Kace."

Kacey frowns.

"Get it to me soon, 'kay?"

Molly clenches her teeth and responds, "'Kay, Kacey."

The doorbell rings, and Kacey leaves the room to go answer it. _Glad Grace didn't hear that, _Molly thinks, frowning. She goes to join Grace in the kitchen.

Kacey answers the door, and it glad when she sees it's Zander. She gives him a big hug and says, "Yay, you're here!" Zander smiles back.

"'Course, baby!" he hands Kacey her gift and she takes it into the parlor and adds it to the pyramid—the _myriad_—of gifts. Zander follows her, and when she puts the gift down, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Happy Birthday, Kacey," he smiles.

She smiles back.

Eventually, the guests arrive, and the party's picking up. Kacey goes around to the guests, greeting and chatting. Zander hangs around, leaning against the back wall of the largest room. In truth, the party isn't as exciting as he would have liked. Kacey's too busy elsewhere.

There's a small nagging in the back of his head that this is all wrong. It's very possible Kacey's lying. She's Kacey Simon, _Head Perf_. She can get anything she wants with the snap of her finger. . .but she has the mask. And that's proof.

"Wanna dance?" a voice asks. Zander looks to his right and sees Molly. He raises his eyebrows, confused. Molly never really talked to him. And Kacey would through a fit if she saw the two getting all buddy-buddy.

"Won't Kacey have an episode?" he laughs.

Molly laughs and says, "She's too busy taking compliments. Come on," she holds her hand out. Zander takes it and leads her to the middle of the floor. They dance for a little bit—not exactly well, but not horribly.

They have fun though. Honestly, more fun than he normally has with Kacey. And a small voice tells him maybe—_just maybe—_Molly is Dreaming Cinderella. Maybe Kacey found out, and made Molly take a backseat—like usual.

Zander feels the need to ask though. "Hey, Molly?" he yells over the music. Though she's right in front of him, she can't really hear him.

"Sorry, what?" she calls.

He yells a little louder, "Are you Dreaming Cinderella?" And he knows that Molly hears him. She starts laughing.

"_PLEASE! I wish I came up with that!_" she calls, and then she says—which shocks Zander—"But I know Kacey didn't come up with it. . ."

**88888888888888888888**

Stevie walks into the parlor in the dress Mrs. Baxter had made her. Yes, if she's going to get _her_ dream back, she has to go back to square one. _Keeping_ the secret.

_Just find the stupid mask, _she thinks. The mask she has on is just a simple one that matches the dress—white lace. It's only a temporary replacement.

Stevie looks around the room. She only sees the gifts and the decorations. Obviously the mask isn't going to be in this room. She walks around the house a little while, avoiding talking to people. She checks all the rooms the mask would likely be hidden.

And then she stumbles upon the Queen Bee's lair. Her bedroom.

_This has gotta be it,_ she thinks. _If you get caught, Stevie, so help me!_ Her head screams. She looks up and down the hallway to make sure nobody's around. When she's sure it's all clear, she slips into the room. Of course she expected it to be empty.

But it's not.

She jumps and stands in the doorway frozen suddenly. "I-I'm sorry. . .I, um, was looking for. . ." She realizes it's only Grace, and her shoulders slump a little. _Thank God! _she thinks.

Grace looks shocked. "You're not Kacey," she says, sighing relieved.

Stevie shakes her head, "No, I'm not. . .I guess we're both glad for that."

Grace nods.

Stevie notices what's in Grace's hands. "You have my mask," Stevie says, walking towards Grace. Grace clutches the mask a little tighter.

"_You're _Dreaming Cinderella? I mean, I knew Kacey wasn't! And I was trying to get rid of this thing! She's letting it all get to her head!" Grace's talking speed is so fast, Stevie's surprised she hasn't choked yet.

"Grace, just chill! Just give me the mask, and I'll show Kacey that she can't always win. Ok—"

"I don't think so," Kacey drawls from the doorway. She comes into the room, pretending to check her manicure. "Kacey Simon _always _win. I knew once Grace was absolutely _nowhere_ to be found, she was busy snooping. She doesn't seem like the type, but trust me. I knew," Kacey smirks.

Grace bit her lip. "Kacey, I—"

Kacey held up her hands, frustrated. "Trust me, you guys aren't going anywhere with that." Kacey smirks and walks out of the room. She shuts the door behind her. "Good luck, _Cinderella!_" she calls through the door.

Stevie tries to pry the door open, but it doesn't budge. "No!" she cries, "Grace, help me!"

Grace drops the mask and runs to the door to help Stevie. They push against the door, but it does nothing. Stevie rests her forehead against the wood. "Great," she mumbles.

"Stevie, trust me, I'll help you get out of here. I'm tired of Kacey always winning. It's time for someone else to get a chance," Grace says, resting her head on Stevie's shoulder.

Stevie looks at Grace. "How do you know who I am?"

"I can tell by your voice," Grace says. "I may look like the observant type, Stevie, but I remember the little things about people. And you're always at Kacey's throat like she is yours. Your voice isn't anything new to me," she explains.

Stevie looks surprised. "Wow. . .I'm surprised Kacey hasn't figured it out."

"Kacey couldn't care less about something as minor as a person's voice. She only cares about herself," Grace says. Stevie realizes this makes as much sense as two-plus-two. Kacey couldn't care less about anything that doesn't involve her.

"We have to make a lot of noise though. Eventually someone will hear it," Grace says. Stevie looks around the room. Kacey really doesn't have much. Everything looks too fragile, or just useless.

"With what?"

Grace looks around. She frowns, puzzled. "Look around."

Stevie looks around the room, not sure what she's looking for. At this point, she doesn't care if she tears Kacey's room apart. Perfy deserves it.

"Found something!" Grace cries. Stevie looks over at her. She's holding one of those hand-models that hold jewelry. This one's plastic, so it'll be safe to hit against the door. Grace starts hitting it against the wood.

Stevie, unable to find anything decides to just use her hands. "Help!" she cries. She hits her fists against the wood of the door. "Somebody!"

After a good few minutes of this, the door handle moves, and the door opens. It's _Molly_.

"Molly!" Grace cries, hugging her best friend. Molly hugs her back.

"Who are you?" Molly asks Stevie. Stevie gulps.

"_I'm _Dreaming Cinderella. Kacey took my mask and pretended she's me so that she'd get Zander back. Lucky her, it worked. She knew Grace and I were trying to get this dumb mask back, and she locked us in here! Where is she now?"

"She's about to get up onstage and announce the last song before she performs," Molly says. "So, you're Dreaming Cinderella? I _knew_ Kacey wasn't!"

"Look, we can talk later! Just help me show everyone she's lying," Stevie says.

"I have a plan," Grace speaks up. Molly and Stevie exchange a glance. _What plan?_

**88888888888888888888**

"Alright! How's the party everyone?" Kacey calls into the microphone. The large crowd of people in the room all cheer. Kacey smiles and says, "I have one last song before I perform my new song! So grab a partner and get ready to dance!"

The song starts up, and people shuffle around to find a partner. Zander stands against the back wall, watching everyone. He's having an awfully boring time. Kacey hasn't paid him one ounce of attention all night long.

He's ready to just give up and go home.

The lights in the room reflect off his suit. It's silver, and pretty shiny when the lights hit it just right. He's wearing a black mask that doesn't cover most of his face, but a good part of it. His hat matches his suit. It's the suit he wore the first time he performed for a large crowd.

So, it has some meaning to it.

He continues to lean against the wall as the song lays on.

_Hiding, behind a disguise;_

_Can you feel me watching you?_

_It's magic, _

_That I'm lost in your spell;_

_But you don't even have a clue._

_That I am hypnotized;_

_Yeah, I'm drawn to your eyes!_

_I just wanna see your face!_

_Welcome to my Masquerade!_

_Masquerade! _

He watches around the crowd, and that's when he sees a family white dress walking through. He stands up a little straighter. _This can't be Kacey. . .she's up on stage_, he thinks. The girl walking towards him is wearing the same dress as the other night at Prom.

Kacey's still up on stage. This girl nearby is even wearing the mask. . . but Kacey had it last? He can't make sense of it, but part of him says that Kacey isn't really Dreaming Cinderella. . .that part of him says he should'nt've fallen for it in the first place.

She's in front of him now, and she opens her mouth. She calls over the music, "Care to dance?" He can't respond for some reason, so he only takes her hand and leads her into the large, dancing crowd.

He rests his hand on her waist, and takes her hand. They begin to dance to the music, both staring into each other's eyes. _This is My Cinderella_, he thinks. The dance feels the same; her skin feels the same; everything just seems right.

With Kacey, things only seemed so. . ._normal_.

_Who are you? _

_What is your name? _

_Is this a two-faced game? _

_It's tragic;_

_Cause after tonight, _

_My heart will never be the same!_

"Found you," she calls over the music, smirking. Zander wants so badly to know who she is. But last time she wouldn't tell. . .so why would she now?

_And I am hypnotized;_

_Yeah, I'm drawn to your eyes!_

_I just wanna see your face!_

_Welcome to my Masquerade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Just wanna see your face!_

"You should know Kacey was lying to you the whole time," she says quickly. Zander nods. They don't look away from each other the whole time. He spins her around to the music, and catches her, gently holding her waist.

"I know," he responds.

_Masquerade!_

_Masquerade! _

_Welcome to my Masquerade!_

_I just wanna see your face!_

_Masquerade!_

_(Who are you?)_

_Just wanna see your face!_

_Masquerade!_

_(Who are you?)_

_Masquerade!_

"And I need your help to show everyone she can't always win," Stevie says. She gives him a serious look, and he nods.

They continue to dance to the music, never looking away or letting go of each other. "Can you tell me who you are?" Zander asks.

Stevie shakes her head, and steps away from Zander. People continue to dance around them, and as Stevie turns to walk away, Zander doesn't follow her. He stares after her, frowning.

He knew she wouldn't tell, and here he is. . .

_Just wanna see your face!_

_Masquerade!_

_Masquerade!_

The song ends and Kacey walks back up the stage. "Alright, that was really good, everyone! Some good dancing! Now, it's time to introduce my new song!" Kacey calls into the microphone. The DJ sets up the track as Kacey gets ready.

"It's called, '_Hey Now'." _

The music starts playing, but the track cuts. Kacey looks around furiously.

In the DJ box, Nelson's switching the track, and somebody else walks onto the stage. Kacey's jaw drops. "I thought I made sure you weren't going to get out!?" she cries, incredulously.

Stevie smirks, and holds the mic up to her lips that Grace handed her offstage. "Can't always win, Kacey," she says. The music starts, and Stevie starts singing.

_I'm standing on my own two feet_

_Somewhere hanging in between_

_My life and the death of me_

_Fate doesn't leave us time to waste_

_Weaving through the human race_

'_Till we run out of air to breathe_

_But no one's getting out alive_

_All the gold on earth, it won't buy time_

_So we might as well give up the fight_

_Live it up tonight_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

Kacey watches furiously as the crowd dances and cheers. She crosses her arms and walks offstage. She finds Zander watching the stage by the back wall.

"Zander, baby!" she calls. She grabs his hands, but he shoves her off. "You just keep lying to me Kacey. I should've know this was all some made up joke. You're not Dreaming Cinderella. _She is,_" he says, pointing to the stage.

Kacey looks at Zander with innocent eyes as she says, "No, I am! She stole my dress and my mask! You have to believe me!"

Zander laughs bitterly and shakes his head. "We're done, Kacey. Happy Birthday," he says sourly. Kacey's jaw drops, not believing Zander's just dumped her.

Or the fact that she's just lost. . .

Zander walks closer to the stage, and watches as his _real _Cinderella makes herself known.

_Life, a beautiful and fragile thing_

_Floating in the galaxy_

_I'm gonna let it set me free_

_Now is all we really ever have_

_Open your eyes and don't look back_

_Now gimme something to believe_

_But no one's getting out alive_

_All the gold on earth, it won't buy time_

_So we might as well give up the fight_

_Live it up tonight_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_But no one's getting out alive_

_All the gold on earth, it won't buy time_

_So we might as well give up the fight_

_Live it up tonight_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

_No one's getting out alive!_

Stevie drops the microphone and catches her breath as the crowd cheers loudly. Kacey stands against the back wall miserably.

She looks at Stevie as she mouths, "_You lost, Simon_!"

Kacey death glares her.

The crowd quiets down as Stevie looks around. "Where's Zander?" she cries over the crowd. A path opens up to reveal him. Stevie motions for him to join her on the small stage.

He does.

"So. . .you're Dreaming Cinderella," he smiled, taking her hand. He looks at her, pulling his mask off. He tosses his to the ground—his fan girls grabbing at it quickly.

He ignores them.

Stevie nods.

"And you want to know who I am, don't you?" she smirks. The crowd watches as the two of them share their moment. Zander nods.

"It'd be nice," he laughs.

Stevie smiles and slowly pulls her mask off. _Everyone _is shocked. An audible gasp sounds, but Stevie pays them no attention.

"I'm Dreaming Cinderella. . .me. Loserberry Stevie Baskara," she says, so only Zander can hear her. Shocked as he is, he rests his hands on her waist and pulls her towards him. He kisses her on the mouth and she kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_And so fairytales can come true_, she mentally tells herself, smiling into the kiss. The crowd cheers and Kacey runs off to her bedroom to sulk.

**A/N: AND I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! :D I'm sad it's ending, and I'm SO SORRY that I made you guys wait so long! But I had AWFUL writer's block this new chapter. But it's up! SO please review and let me know what you guys thought? **

**Oh, by the way, this story ISN'T over ;) I just have to write the little epilogue to tie loose ends :) Love you, darlings!**


End file.
